Damaged
by Kohan44
Summary: FF terjemahan karya AquariusLover. Sebuah aksi balas dendam meninggalkan cinta mereka di luar batas ampunan. Dua musim panas kemudian, kemarahan penggemar dan tindakan akhir dari pengorbanan diri akan menegaskan kembali segala sesuatu yang mereka ketahui tentang cinta, kesombongan, keegoisan, dan pengampunan. TVXQ. YunJae. Chap4Up! Move to WP
1. Prolog

Title: Damaged  
Author: AquariusLover  
Rating: R  
Pairing: Yunjae  
Genre: Friendship, Romance, Future AU, Angst  
Beta: Motty123

Team Translator: anemone_sea &amp; ClownFish

a/n

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I own nothing and know even less. This story is a stand alone, but it does take place in the TFAN universe, where Yunho played a crucial role.

Summary: Pada musim dingin, dia membuang cinta mereka berdua demi keluarga. Musim gugur berikutnya, sebuah tindakan balas dendam menyisakan cinta mereka di luar batas ampunan. Dua musim panas kemudian, kemarahan _fans_ dan pengorbanan diri sebagai tindakan terakhir akan menegaskan kembali segala yang mereka ketahui tentang cinta, kebanggaan, keegoisan dan ampunan.

T/N

Terjemahan ini telah memiliki izin dan disetujui oleh Aquariuslover, penulis Damaged. Hal-hal terkait penyebaran dan penggandaan (_copying_) terjemahan ini harus atas seizin tim translator.

**Prolog**

"Aku tidak sedang memperhatikanmu," Kata Yunho sambil tersenyum cerah kepada kerumunan orang yang mengelilingi panggung, mereka mengabadikan setiap gerakan Yunho ke dalam foto.

"Tadi kau memperhatikanku. Jangan kau pikir aku tak tahu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan!" Changmin menuduh dengan nada mendiamkan dan suara yang hanya bisa didengar Yunho yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"Aku hanya berfikir, ini musim panas yang menyenangkan dan aku menghabiskannya bersama _maknae_ favoritku." Jawab Yunho, menyeringai lebar sambil lanjut memandang kerumunan.

"Jangan bermain-main denganku, Yunho. Kau marah karena apa yang aku katakan kepada wartawan... akui saja! Tidak ada yang tahu kebenaran. Aku tidak iri karena keberhasilan mereka! Mereka benar-benar bergaul dengan para kriminal, mereka bersalah dan kita lebih baik menjaga jarak dari mereka," Changmin berbisik kasar. Meskipun kata-katanya terdengar percaya diri bersama senyuman yang tak pernah surut, sebuah rasa putus asa tipis meluncur mulus dari suaranya.

"Dan komentar tentang kehidupan pribadi Jae?" Yunho bertanya hati-hati seraya berdiri lalu membungkuk kepada kerumunan di bawah panggung sesuai intruksi MC.

"Mereka tidak akan memasukkan bagian itu untuk disiarkan." Changmin menjelaskan kemudian mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Yunho.

Yunho berbalik ke arah Changmin, berkata dalam nada lembut namun penuh penegasan, "siapa yang sedang bermain-main dengan siapa sekarang? Kita berdua sama-sama tahu betul semua yang pernah kita katakan seumur hidup kita tentang mereka kepada wartawan, dan semua itu ada dalam siaran, mereka merekamnya. Kau bermaksud mengatakan semua itu. Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu sejak lama. Kau terlihat gembira saat mengatakannya."

Senyuman Changmin berubah padam. "Ya, memang begitu. Aku senang melukai mereka semua, tapi dia satu-satunya yang paling senang aku lukai. Aku tidak mengatakan kebohongan, yang kukatakan dalam wawancara itu semuanya benar. Semua kebohongan yang dia buat tentang betapa tak ada yang lebih penting dari Dong Bang Shin Ki dan anggota-anggotanya... Aku akan dengan senang hati meremas seluruh kata-kata mutiaranya untuk aku lempar ke muka cantiknya yang palsu."

"Changmin, menyerang mereka hanya akan membuat _fans _bertambah marah dan berbalik melukai kita sendiri," Yunho menasehati, senyuman di bibirnya masih nampak jelas ditujukan kepada para penggemar.

"Aku tahu... tapi terkadang aku ingin mengatakan kebenaran. Aku dengan senang hati akan menulis sebuah buku untuk membeberkan segalanya. Menceritakan kepada mereka sebuah kisah ketamakan, hasrat, pengkhianatan, obsesi dan penyimpangan seksual." Jawab Changmin di bawah dengus senyuman.

Yunho bergerak maju bersama Changmin ketika MC memanggil nama mereka. Yunho mendekati Changmin lalu berbisik, "Pastikan aku mati sebelum kau menerbitkan buku itu."

"Tentu, akan kuterbitkan setelah kau mati." Changmin balik berbisik sambil melihat Yunho yang mendekati mimbar, bersiap memulai pidato.

Yunho terus tersenyum ceria ketika dia menyapa lautan penggemar di bawah panggung, "aku sangat senang kita bisa berkumpul di sini hari ini. Ini merupakan kehormatan luar biasa untuk..." Tiba-tiba Yunho berhenti tepat ketika dia melihat seorang gadis di antara kerumunan menggenggam sesuatu seperti senapan. Gadis itu tersenyum licik, menaikkan tangannya lalu membidik Changmin yang berdiri tepat di sebelah Yunho.

Sebelum Yunho bisa berfikir, bahkan Yunho tak punya waktu untuk melakukan itu, Yunho bergerak kilat memaksa kedua kakinya melompat melindungi Changmin, membuatnya jatuh terbanting ke lantai. Rasa lega membanjiri Yunho ketika melihat Changmin baik-baik saja. Kegelapan pun datang menyelimuti Yunho.

NEXT : Chapter 1

Blurb: Yunho mengalami kerusakan otak. Keluarganya memutuskan untuk mendonasikan semua organ-organ dalam Yunho kepada mereka yang membutuhkan. Sementara itu, Jaejoong tak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri dan memutuskan melompat dari gedung rumah sakit. Apakah Jaejoong akan menyusul Yunho?

jawabannya ada di chapter 1 ^^

Halo!  
Kohan di sini. Akhirnya setelah dua tahun menerjemahkan, fiksi ini terbit juga. Hehehe  
untuk beberapa di antara kalian mungkin sudah tidak asing lagi dengan fiksi karangan AquariusLover ini. Konon katanya, fiksi ini sangat terkenal dan untuk membacanya butuh perjuangan keras (ketika itu sedang musim lawsuit antara JYJ dan SM, dan sedang marak-maraknya plagiarism).

selain karena terkenal, fiksi ini sangat menarik dan terasa begitu sangat nyata. Makanya, saya memutuskan untuk menerjemahkannya ke dalam bahasa Indonesia supaya bisa dinikmati oleh teman-teman penggemar fanfiksi berbahasa Indonesia^^

Saya tidak sendiri dalam menerjemahkan. (terimakasih, Ouri-oneesan!~ *memanggil dalam suara imut*)

Oke, sudah terlalu panjang. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya! ^ ^


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Damaged  
Author: AquariusLover  
Rating: R  
Pairing: Yunjae  
Genre: Friendship, Romance, Future AU, Angst  
Beta: Motty123

Translator : anemone_sea

Editor: ClownFish

a/n

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I own nothing and know even less. This story is a stand alone, but it does take place in the TFAN universe, where Yunho played a crucial role.

Summary: Pada suatu hari di musim dingin, ia membuang cinta mereka berdua demi keluarganya. Musim gugur berikutnya, sebuah aksi balas dendam meninggalkan cinta mereka di luar batas ampunan. Dua musim panas kemudian, kemarahan penggemar dan tindakan akhir dari pengorbanan diri akan menegaskan kembali segala sesuatu yang mereka ketahui tentang cinta, kesombongan, keegoisan, dan pengampunan.

T/N

Terjemahan ini telah memiliki izin dan disetujui oleh Aquariuslover, pemilik asli sekaligus pencipta Damaged. Hal-hal terkait penyebaran dan penggandaan (_copying_) harus atas seizin tim translator.

**CHAPTER 1**

Changmin menonton keluarga dan teman-teman yang masuk ke ruang bangsal untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Yunho. Changmin memperhatikan perbedaan reaksi mereka terhadap tubuh yang hidupnya kini bergantung pada masker oksigen, kepalanya dililit perban putih yang terus menyerap darah tak peduli berapa kalipun suster menggantinya.

Beberapa orang nampak tenang dan menggenggam tangan kiri Yunho, mengharapkan kesembuhannya, memberitahunya seberapa dia sangat dirindukan dan dicintai, beberapa yang lain masuk ke ruangan lalu buru-buru pergi keluar lagi, tak sanggup menghadapi sosok yang dulunya ceria kini terbaring pasrah tanpa daya.

Satu per satu dari mereka datang basah kuyup oleh linangan air mata yang beberapa tetesnya membasahi Yunho, dan mereka terus memohon supaya Yunho tidak pergi, yang mana hal itu membuat Changmin perih. Changmin harus menahan dirinya sendiri supaya tidak berdiri menghajar mereka ke dinding. Dia ingat, Yunho tidak akan menyukai hal itu. Jadi, Changmin tetap duduk di sisi kanan Yunho, menggenggam tangan layu Yunho dan memberi pelototan kepada siapapun yang mengira Yunho akan mati. Changmin tak berpindah tempat sampai para perawat membawa Yunho pergi, dan Changmin mengira-ngira bagaimana bisa dia melepaskan Yunho kepada para perawat tersebut dengan mudahnya.

"Changmin, maukah..." Nyonya Shim memulai.

"Tidak!" Jawab Changmin tanpa melirik ibunya.

"Ibu hanya ingin tanya, apakah ada yang ingin kau minum?" Nyonya Shim menyimpan sebelah tangan di bahu putranya, berusaha menenangkan.

Changmin tertawa, membuat orang-orang dalam ruangan melirik ke arahnya. "Bu, aku akan 'minum' setelah kematian Yunho. Aku akan minum banyak setelah Yunho mati."

"Sayang, jangan," Suara Nyonya Shim berubah perih, karena tahu benar bahwa putranya akan selalu dihantui tragedi ini. Nyonya Jung yang sedang berdiri di samping suaminya, bergerak mendekati Changmin yang berusaha mengembalikan kontrol atas dirinya sendiri dengan susah payah.

"Apa?" kata Changmin kepada Nyonya Jung. "Aku rasa pergi minum adalah respon yang paling bisa diterima ketika... ketika seseorang menahan peluru demimu, terutama menahannya di kepala. Aku akan berusaha terlihat muram saat menghadiri acara pemakam—"

"Hentikan!" kata Nyonya Jung, melayangkan tangan di bahu Changmin. "Bagi Yunho, hidupmu lebih berarti daripada miliknya sendiri. Dia sangat menyayangimu. Kau tidak bisa meragukan itu."

"Kasih sayang Yunho bukan sesuatu yang bisa kau ragukan. Itu seperti..." Tiba-tiba Changmin berhenti ketika dia menangkap sosok Heechul, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk memasuki ruangan. Sungmin dan Eunhyuk, keduanya mendekati ranjang hati-hati, saling bergandengan tangan sambil mengusap air mata dengan tangan yang lain. Heechul berjalan ke kaki ranjang dan berdiri tenang di sana, walaupun nampak seolah-olah dia akan berbalik dan lari kapan saja.

"Jadi... kapan mereka... kapan mereka akan membawanya pergi?" Heechul bertanya, lebih tenang dari yang Changmin duga. Heechul dan Yunho telah menciptakan pertemanan yang aneh, tetapi persahabatan mereka telah hidup selama bertahun-tahun, lebih panjang dari persahabatan manapun.

Nyonya Jung melepaskan Changmin lalu berjalan mendekati Heecul. "Satu... satu jam lagi. Mereka akan mengoperasi Yunho. Dia selalu berharap bisa mendonorkan organ-organnya, kami sangat menghormati keinginan terakhir Yunho."

Ji-hye beringsut dari sofa kecil tempat dia duduk selama sejam terakhir bersama Go Ara, lalu dia bergabung bersama Ibunya. "Mereka bilang, akan lebih baik jika dilakukan lebih cepat. Semua tes telah selesai dilakukan dan tidak ada aktifitas otak yang terjadi. Yunho yang kita kenal dan cintai telah... mati. Banyak orang sakit yang akan diselematkan dan berterimakasih kepada Yunho."

"Bagaimana soal hatinya? Apakah seseorang akan mendapatkan hati Yunho?" buru-buru Heechul menanyai Ji-hye, sang putri sulung keluarga Jung.

Ji-hye, yang bertingkah dewasa, hanya membeku mendengar pertanyaan Heechul. Ibunya membelitkan sebelah tangan di bahu Ji-hye, kemudian berkata, "Ya, seseorang akan mendapatkan hati yang baik dan kuat milik Yunho."

"Tidak… jangan hati Yunho," Heechul menyangkal tidak percaya seakan-akan pikiran buruk, tentang tiap bagian organ Yunho dipindahkan ke tubuh lain, menyeramkan. Tiba-tiba dia berbalik melarikan diri dari ruangan, melawan rasa ingin muntah. Sungmin mengikuti Heechul di belakang sambil menarik Eunhyuk supaya ikut bersamanya, tetapi Eunhyuk menolak dan tetap diam di ruangan.

Eunhyuk menelan ludahnya sendiri, mencoba mengumpulkan emosinya ketika dia menghadapi Tuan Jung yang bersandar di dinding memandangi putranya, menolak segala hal di sekitarnya. "Tuan Jung, aku tahu aku seharusnya tidak menanyakan ini."

"Kalau begitu, jangan," Tuan Jung menjawab dingin, matanya tak beralih dari Yunho.

"Tapi aku harus melakukannya. Yunho memaksaku berjanji. Yunho ingin melihat dia... Yunho perlu menemui dia," kata Eunhyuk yang langsung suaranya berubah kecil ketika sorot mata orang-orang mengarah padanya tiba-tiba, semua sorot mata, kecuali satu pasang yang kini tertutup selamanya, milik Yunho.

"Dia?" tanya Tuan Jung sambil berdiri tegak menghadapi Eunhyuk. Nada suaranya terdengar penuh caci maki.

Eunhyuk berubah pucat. "Junsu."

"Dia bisa membusuk di neraka." Kata Changmin, berdiri dari duduk diguncang kemarahan sebelum Tuan Shim menahannya. "Dia tidak perlu repot-repot datang kemari dan bertemu Yunho, saat Yunho sendiri tidak bisa memberitahukan..."

"Changmin, hentikan," kata Tuan Shim, menekan Changmin kembali duduk. "Itu tidak penting sekarang. Yang terpenting adalah Yunho."

"Bagaimana dengan dua orang lainnya? Bisakah mereka tidak diganggu?" Tuan Jung bertanya dalam nada dingin, mengejutkan Eunhyuk yang matanya terkunci pada Changmin yang berduka cita.

Eunhyuk berbalik menghadapi wajah Tuan Jung. "Jae berada di Eropa bermain ski, Yoochun menolak datang, tapi Junsu di sini menunggu di luar sana bersama para penggemar dan dia perlu mengucapkan perpisahan."

Tuan Jung mengerut ketika dia berjalan mendekati jendela lalu menarik tirai untuk melihat lautan merah para penggemar di luar gedung rumah sakit. "Betapa gambar yang luar biasa untuknya. Aku yakin ibunya memikirkan hal itu. Cara sempurna bagi mereka untuk mengurangi pers negatif yang mungkin timbul dari Yunho yang sekarat di tangan salah satu penggemar gila mereka. Aku yakin mereka sedang berdiri di luar sana bersama penggemar-penggemar yang bertingkah sedih. Aku bisa mendengar orangtua Junsu berbagi cerita tentang bagaimana Yunho hidup bersama mereka, bercerita terus menerus kepada siapapun yang mendengarkan." Tuan Jung bertolak dari jendela untuk menatap Eunhyuk. "Dulu Junsu anak yang baik. Dia memiliki kebaikan yang sesungguhnya tentang Yunho. Sayang, Junsu dibesarkan oleh seorang penjahat dan aku hanya menonton selama bertahun-tahun ketika si Penjahat itu menyelipkan setiap sifat buruk dan ketamakannya pada Junsu."

"Tapi dia menyayangi Yunho, dia selalu menyayangi Yunho melalui semua itu... tak peduli apa yang dia lakukan. Dia benci bagaimana semua itu berakhir, dia membenci dirinya sendiri saat ini," Eunhyuk membela demi kesempatan temannya bisa mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

"Yah... dia harus mulai membenci dirinya sendiri, karena dia tidak mendapat pengampunan hari ini. Dia tidak akan datang kepada anakku yang seperti ini dan memohon ampunan. Saat otak Yunho mati, seluruh kesempatan ampunan akan hilang selamanya. Maukah kau mengatakan ini kepadanya?" kata Tuan Jung kepada Eunhyuk.

"Ya, Pak," Jawab Eunhyuk, mengangguk kecil kemudian berlalu meninggalkan ruangan. Dia telah menyelesaikan tugasnya dan dia harus pergi sekarang juga, dia tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi.

"Tunggu!" Changmin bangkit berdiri, nampak lebih kuat sekarang, "Beritahu dia.. Aku membencinya dan aku membenci mereka semua, tapi Yunho tidak pernah. Yunho hanya terluka... dan tidak sama seperti dulu lagi. Sekalipun dia satu-satunya yang dikhianati, dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri setiap hari, setiap jam, setiap menit dan setiap detik hidupnya. Peluru di kepalanya lebih berhikmah, sangat berhikmah dibanding apa yang mereka lakukan kepada Yunho."

"Changmin, aku mohon." Go Ara bergerak mendekat, berdiri di sebelah Tuan Shim. "Ini bukan salah Eunhyuk."

"Aku tidak menyalahkannya. Aku hanya memberinya pesan. Aku ingin mereka tahu ketika mereka mengantar Yunho ke ruang operasi dan membeset tubuh Yunho untuk mengetahui bahwa hati Yunho sudah lama dirobek."

"Nak," Tuan Shim meremas bahu putranya, mendorong putranya kembali ke kursi.

"Aku... minta maaf." Eunhyuk berbalik pergi meninggalkan ruangan, hampir menabrak Minho yang tanpa disadari baru saja memasuki ruangan bersama menejernya. Minho menghampiri Changmin lalu memeluknya.

"Jika Eunhyuk tidak memberitahu mereka, maka aku yang akan melakukannya. Aku akan memberitahu setiap orang yang akan mendengarkan." Kata Menejer Shinee. "Yunho itu orang yang baik."

Nyonya Shim, yang diam-diam meninggalkan ruangan lebih awal, kembali masuk lagi untuk menghampiri Nyonya Jung. "Bisakah kita bicara sebentar?"

Nyonya Jung menatap putranya sebelum balik menatap Nyonya Shim.

"Hanya beberapa menit," kata Nyonya Shim, menunjuk pintu keluar. Nyonya Jung mengangguk kecil kemudian mengikuti Nyonya Shim sampai mereka berada di sudut terpisah di koridor rumah sakit.

"Ya?" Nyonya Jung bertanya, menatap penuh harap kepada Nyonya Shim, menebak-nebak hal penting apa sampai Nyonya Shim perlu memintanya pergi meninggalkan putranya yang sekarat.

"Jae baru saja mendarat di bandara. Dia bisa tiba di rumah sakit kapan saja." Kata Nyonya Shim.

"Dia tidak akan pernah bisa sampai ke lantai ini. Ini lantai pribadi dan para penjaga tau persis supaya tidak mengizinkan Jae, Junsu dan Yoochun, teman-teman mereka, keluarga atau siapapun bagian mereka."

Mata Nyonya Shim menghindar cepat dari Nyonya Jung untuk beberapa detik, kemudian dia menghela nafas, "aku pikir, Yunho menginginkan Jae berada di sini. Tidakkah kau juga berfikir sama?"

Nyonya Jung nampak seolah-olah dia akan sakit. "Aku.. aku.. bagaimana bisa kau menanyaiku tentang ini? Ayah Yunho tidak akan pernah memberikan izin."

"Anakmu sedang sekarat. Laki-aki yang dicintainya dan mungkin tidak akan pernah berhenti dia cintai, sekarang sedang dalam perjalanan kemari. Ini bukan tentang suamimu atau apa yang akan suamimu izinkan, ini soal putramu."

Nyonya Jung seolah-seolah dihantam kesadaran. "Bagaimana bisa Yunho masih mencintainya? Jae mengikuti Yunho bersama pembalasan dendam. Jae membantu menghancurkan Dong Bang Shin Ki. Bagaimana bisa Yunho masih mencintainya? Bagaimana?!"

"Karena Yunho tahu, dia yang mengendalikan Jae melakukan itu. Yunho tahu segala hal yang pernah Jae lakukan adalah balasan kepada Yunho yang tidak cukup mencintainya untuk memerintah suamimu supaya masuk neraka," Nyonya Shim berkata kejam, tidak mempedulikan perasaan lawan bicaranya.

"Kau salah. Go ara dan putraku memiliki hubungan serius. Yunho tidak mempedulikan Laki-laki Pelacur itu." Nyonya Jung mengeluarkan sedikit rasa bencinya, menolak kontak mata dengan Nyonya Shim.

"Seandainya Changmin sekarat dan mereka ingin menemui Changmin, aku akan membiarkan mereka, sekalipun Changmin telah memperlihatkan kepada mereka lebih banyak kebencian dari pada yang pernah Yunho bayangkan. Aku akan membiarkan mereka, karena Changmin adalah putraku dan aku mengetahui betul hatinya, sekalipun dia sendiri tidak menyadarinya." Kata Nyonya Shim, menolak untuk menyerah.

"Yaa... itu luar biasa sekali untukmu, tapi hati putraku sebentar lagi akan menjadi milik orang lain, dan sejauh yang terjadi sekarang, putraku menomorsatukan putramu, dia menahan peluru deminya... Coba posisikan Jae dalam kondisi itu dan anakmu orang pertama yang akan menyelamatkannya. Ada beberapa hal yang tak bisa dimaafkan.."

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu marah," kata Nyonya Shim, memutuskan untuk merayu dengan cara lain, tapi dia masih bertekad mempertemukan Jae dengan Yunho. "Aku hanya ingat ketika mereka terbiasa bersama dulu, bagaimana mereka selalu bersinar. Aku menyayangi Yunho. Aku sangat menyayanginya dan aku tidak cukup mampu berterimakasih atas hadiah kesalamatan putraku. Aku tahu anakmu sekarat demi anakku." Sejenak Nyonya Shim berhenti seiring gelombang duka cita datang tiba-tiba, memaksanya menarik nafas berat lalu menelan bulat-bulat seluruh emosi. "Aku hanya takut jika Yunho menginginkan Jae berada di sini dan kita menolak keinginannya itu."

"Jae tidak akan pernah berhasil datang ke lantai ini." Nyonya Jung membuat alasan sambil menggenggam kedua tangannya sendiri erat-erat.

"Tentu saja dia akan berhasil. Aku tahu dia bisa melakukannya, dan kau juga mengetahuinya. Dia tidak akan menunggu lama dalam rasa malunya di lapang parkir seperti Junsu. Dia akan membawa rasa malunya kemari. Dia tidak akan pernah berhasil melewati kerumunan orang-orang berkabung itu. Mereka tidak akan membiarkan Jae, kecuali dia diberi pertolongan."

"Kau pikir aku yang seharusnya menolong dia?" Nyonya Jung bertanya, terkejut sampai bersandar di dinding.

"Tidak. Hanya saja, kau seharusnya mengikuti keputusanmu hari ini atau beberapa tahun ke belakang. Kembali ke waktu lain. Waktu ketika..."

"Ketika anakku masih bisa tersenyum? Ketika keinginan putraku yang malang untuk membuat ayahnya bangga, tetapi belum berhasil juga?" Nyonya Jung menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Dia mencegah dirinya sendiri memikirkan masa lalu yang kembali datang membanjir.

"Kau harus kembali dan pergi tinggalkan tempat ini. Ini ide yang sangat buruk," Kangta memperingatkan Jae ketika dia melangkah menaiki eskalator bersama dua penjaga di masing-masing sisi.

"Tidak bisa," jawab Jae seraya memperhatikan ruangan yang dipenuhi orang-orang yang menoleh terbelalak kearahnya.

"Sihirmu tidak akan bekerja di sini, hari ini. Kita tidak aman, _S__weetie_. Kembalilah, lalu pergi. Jangan cari gara-gara, aku mohon," Seseorang berpenampilan _stylist_ yang telah merawat Jae selama setahun lalu itu tetap memohon.

"Tidak bisa," Jae mengulangi, terlihat benar-benar bersalah. "Aku harus menemuinya."

Leeteuk melangkah keluar. "Yunho tidak akan tahu apakah kau ada di sini atau tidak, tapi Changmin akan tahu dan dia tidak ingin melihatmu. Dia tidak butuh bertemu denganmu. Dia sedang menghadapi kesulitan yang sangat berat, kau hanya akan membuatnya semakin marah."

"Aku harus menemuinya... menemui Yunho." Jae melayangkan tangan, meremas belakang leher Leeteuk.

Seorang penjaga keamanan datang menghampiri. "Jika kau membuat satu langkah masuk, kami akan menghentikanmu. Keluarga Yunho memberi perintah keras supaya tidak mengizinkanmu masuk."

Para penjaga Jae mengapit Jae. "Aku tidak ingin membuat kegaduhan, tapi aku harus menemui Yunho."

Menejer Yunho keluar dikepung petugas keamanan SM. "Kenapa tidak dibuat ribut saja, Bajingan Kotor? Lancang sekali kau datang kemari.."

"Cukup!" Nyonya Jung menyela, berjalan ke hadapan Jae dan memecah keramaian.

"Nyonya Jung," Jae bergerak mendekat, tapi menghindari kontak mata sekuat yang dia bisa.

"Maafkan aku, liburanmu jadi terpotong. Bagaimana di sana?" Mata Nyonya Jung seakan-akan berapi mengarah kepada Jae dan Nyonya Jung menunggu Jae membakarnya.

Perlahan-lahan Jae bertemu dengan mata itu, merasa ragu untuk sesaat. "Aku harus menemuinya. Tolong, Nyonya Jung, aku memohon kepadamu."

Nyonya Jung mengenal Jaejoong, mengenal rasa benci kepadanya dan luka yang Jae telah berikan kepada putranya. "Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kita cepat-cepat, karena mereka akan segera mendorong... putraku. Mereka akan membawanya pergi dan memotong bagian tubuh cantiknya... untuk mengambil hadiah murah hati terakhir darinya."

Jae mengambil langkah mundur, menutup mata. Nyonya Jung melihat itu dan menunggu sampai Jae mengatakan sesuatu, tapi Jae hanya diam. Akhirnya Jae membuka mata, lalu menatap Nyonya Jung lembut. "Aku harus menemuinya."

Nyonya Jung meraih tangan Jae. "Lebih baik kita cepat," katanya sembari membawa Jae melewati kerumunan yang terbelah memberikan jalan.

Ketika Nyonya Jung memasuki ruangan sambil berjabat tangan dengan Jae, sontak cekatan nafas terdengar bersamaan dengan beberapa umpatan. "Aku ingin semua orang pergi."

Tuan Jung menghampiri Nyonya Jung, "kenapa kau membawanya ke sini? Apa kau kehilangan akal sehatmu?'

"Ya, memang. Putraku sekarat dan aku kehilangan akal sehat, tapi kau harus pergi sekarang."

"Satu-satunya orang yang akan pergi adalah dia." Tuan Jung berkata seraya melempar tatapan nalang ke arah Jae.

"Aku tidak pernah menang melawanmu. Aku selalu berada pada keputusanmu, tapi tidak kali ini. Kau akan pergi meninggalkan ruangan ini atau segalanya akan berakhir sia-sia." Nyonya Jung meraih wajah suaminya, mengarahkannya langsung supaya menghadap kepadanya dan Jae. "Yunho sedang sekarat. Rahasia-rahasia miliknya tidak akan melukainya sekarang, tapi rahasia itu bisa melukaimu dan keangkuhan abadimu."

Tuan Jung menatap istrinya balik, seolah-olah dia adalah orang asing yang memperlakukannya terlalu serius. "Semuanya keluar," Tuan Jung mengomando orang-orang dalam ruangan.

Orang-orang mulai meninggalkan ruangan, kebanyakan dari mereka melirik Jae. Jae hanya menatap kepada satu-satunya laki-laki yang berbaring di ranjang. Lalu tanpa sadar, Jae mengeratkan jabatan tangannya di tangan Nyonya Jung.

"Bu?" Ji-Hye memanggil sebagai orang terakhir yang hendak meninggalkan ruangan. Gadis itu memanggil ibunya, tetapi matanya tertuju pada Jae.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, tolong pergilah..." jawab Nyonya Jung, mencoba meyakinkan putrinya dengan sorot mata serius.

"Semuanya tidak akan lagi pernah baik-baik saja." Ji-Hye membalas, seraya pelan-pelan memeluk Jae dari belakang, hingga akhirnya dia pergi dari ruangan.

"Changmmin?" Nyonya Jung meminta kepada Changmin yang tidak beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Yunho di sini bersama..." Sejumlah kebencian yang memenuhi diri Changmin menyisakan kata-kata kosong dan semakin tak bisa mengucapkan satu patah kata pun ketika dia menatap Jae, tak bisa temukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan laki-laki itu.

Jae, yang sejauh ini masih luar biasa sabar, melepaskan tangan Nyonya Jung untuk kemudian membiarkan dirinya ditelan gemetaran ketika dia bergerak mendekati ranjang dimana Yunho berbaring kaku.

"Tidak ada air mata, Jae?" Tanya Changmin dingin, otomatis menarik perhatian Jae kepada anak laki-laki yang dulu terbiasa mengagumi Jae. "Tidak ada kamera, hah? Tidak ada alasan untuk sakit hati? Aku yakin kau akan menangis cukup banyak dalam sebulan atau bahkan bertahun-tahun tiap kali kau menceritakan kembali kisah pertemuan terakhirmu dengan Yunho, demi memikat perhatian penonton."

"Changmin," Jae memohon sambil menahan tubuh lemahnya pada kaki ranjang dan menyebabkannya sedikit bergoyang.

"Ini bagus, kau tidak membebankan kami atas air mata buayamu. Karena aku akan menghajarmu jika kau melakukannya."

"Tenanglah," kata Nyonya Jung, menghampiri Changmin dan memposisikan dirinya sendiri berada di antara keduanya.

"Dan seluruh operasi plastik yang ada di dunia ini tidak akan mampu membuatmu cantik lagi setelah urusanku denganmu selesai," kata Changmin, tersenyum pahit kepada Jae dan hanya mendapat tatapan balik sebagai balasan dari Jae. "Kau tahu, gadis itu mengenakan bajumu? Mungkin itu kenapa gadis itu menarik perhatian Yunho."

Jae jatuh terduduk seketika, kedua kakinya melemas di akhir kalimat Changmin.

"Changmin, hentikan! Aku serius! Kalian berdua punya banyak waktu untuk membereskan semua ini, tapi bukan sekarang." Kata Nyonya Jung, melayangkan tangan di kedua bahu Changmin, bermaksud memberi kenyamanan dan ketenangan.

Tubuh Changmin membatu oleh duka cita yang teramat. "Tidak seperti Yunho yang tak lagi memiliki apa-apa. Waktunya telah habis sekarang."

"Aku tahu, sayang. Aku tahu," Nyonya Jung menjawab, tak sanggup menahan air matanya sendiri ketika Changmin melepaskan tangan Yunho lalu memeluk Nyonya Jung, terisak-isak tak terkendali.

Jae terduduk di lantai, mencoba menguatkan kedua kakinya seiring apa yang dia dengar, suara ibu Yunho dan tangisan Changmin. Dia harus bangkit, tidak ada banyak waktu tersisa. Bersama kekuatan yang tak dia sadari masih dia miliki, Jae berdiri tegak. Perlahan-lahan mulai melangkah getir mendekati ranjang depan, lalu meraih salah satu tangan tak bernyawa milik Yunho.

Changmin melepaskan diri dari Nyonya Jung ketika mereka berdua berfokus kepada Jae yang hanya berdiri membeku di sana, di tempat dia memandangi Yunho.

"Terserah kau mau berkata apa, cepat katakan saja! Waktunya sudah semakin dekat.. mereka akan segera ke sini. Ayah dan adiknya juga perlu memberikan kata-kata terakhir." Kata Nyonya Jung, berlalu pergi meninggalkan Changmin.

Jae mengangguk paham. Dia membungkuk dan bersandar di sebelah telinga Yunho, kemudian berbisik, "Yunho, ini aku, Jaejoong. Kau seharusnya tau jika kau mati, aku akan pergi ke lantai atap rumah sakit ini dan menjatuhkan diriku sendiri dari sana ke lautan _fans_ yang bisa aku lihat dari atas. Aku berjanji padamu."

"Apa-apan ini?" Changmin yang baru saja mendengarkan, tiba-tiba bergerak menyeberangi ranjang, siap memberikan serangan. Jae yang tak sedetikpun beralih dari Yunho, jatuh pingsan sebelum Changmin mampu meraihnya.

"Changmin!" Nyonya Jung menjerit. "Dia membuka mata!"

.

.

TBC

Waaahh.. banyak sekali respon, padahal ini adalah fiksi lama, dan pasti kebanyakan dari kalian sudah membacanya ^^"

Kami akan berusaha menyelesaikan terjemahan ini dengan baik! YOSH!

Chapter 2 mungkin akan rampung lebih lama dikarenakan saya akan terputus dari hubungan internet selama seminggu ke depan


	3. Chapter 2

Title: Damaged  
Author: AquariusLover  
Rating: R  
Pairing: Yunjae  
Genre: Romance, Future AU, Angst  
Beta: Motty123

Translator : anemone_sea (twitter vroh... hastag: kodePengenDiFollow hahaha)

Editor: ClownFish

a/n

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I own nothing and know even less. This story is a stand alone, but it does take place in the TFAN universe, where Yunho played a crucial role.

Summary: Pada suatu hari di musim dingin, ia membuang cinta mereka berdua demi keluarganya. Musim gugur berikutnya, sebuah aksi balas dendam meninggalkan cinta mereka di luar batas ampunan. Dua musim panas kemudian, kemarahan penggemar dan tindakan akhir dari pengorbanan diri akan menegaskan kembali segala sesuatu yang mereka ketahui tentang cinta, kesombongan, keegoisan, dan pengampunan.

T/N

Terjemahan ini telah memiliki izin dan disetujui oleh Aquariuslover, pemilik asli sekaligus pencipta Damaged. Hal-hal terkait penyebaran dan penggandaan (_copying_) harus atas seizin tim translator.

Thanks to her for making this great FF!

Find her on twitter : KyuSingsBest

**CHAPTER 2**

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa mereka merasa perlu menimbun ruanganmu dengan sampah-sampah ini. Bukan maksudku membuatmu jengkel, tapi sepertinya ini tidak berarti apa-apa bagimu." Perlahan-lahan Yunho terbangun mendengar suara kasar tak dikenal. "Aku harus membersihkan semua ini."

Mata Yunho terbuka lebar ketika dia melihat perempuan tua hitam membersihkan banyak penghargaan yang berjajar di birai jendela, kemudian duduk di atas lemari rias besar. Yunho sadar, meski ia bisa membuka mata, tapi rasanya sulit berkonsentrasi. Apakah dia berada di hotel? Tapi, sepertinya ini bukan di hotel. Ini juga bukan di ruangan yang biasa dia bagi bersama Changmin. Juga bukan apartemen Go Ara. Di mana ini tepatnya? Ruangan ini sangat asing dengan cat hijau hangat, tapi di dinding tersebut menggantung bingkai foto dirinya yang tersenyum balik kepada Yunho sendiri.

"Urh.. nghp." Yunho membuka mulut untuk bicara, tetapi malah suara tak jelas yang keluar.

Perempuan tua itu, pelayan rumah, berbalik dan menatapnya dari dekat. "Jangan khawatir, Tampan. Aku hanya sedang menjagamu. Kembalilah tidur. Perawat-perawat gila itu akan segera ke sini untuk menyiksamu."

"Peeee…" Yunho berhenti. Mulutnya mungkin tidak bekerja dengan baik. Ia mencoba duduk dan merasakan bagian kanan tubuhnya tidak bergerak sama sekali. Lengan kirinya bergerak,tapi bagian itu terasa seperti terbuat dari batu.

Panik segera menggerayang dan ia sadar sesuatu yang sangat salah sedang terjadi. Ia harus keluar dari sini, pikirnya, dan dengan seluruh kekuatan yang ia miliki, ia mencoba bergerak. Lengan kirinya naik sedikit dan kaki kirinya kaku, tapi masih bergerak lebih mudah dari pada lengan kiri. Dia bisa melayangkannya ke seberang kasur. Tiba-tiba bunyi alarm keras memenuhi ruangan.

Yunho butuh banyak waktu untuk bereaksi ketika dua perawat masuk ruangan mengepungnya di tiap sisi. "Apa kita merasa aktif pagi ini?" kata perawat yang lebih muda dan lebih pendek dari dua perawat lainnya. Dia tersenyum hangat ketika merunduk ke bawah ranjang menekan sesuatu. Alarm berhenti berbunyi.

"Tenang. Apa kau kotor? Apakah ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu pagi ini?" kata yang tertua sekaligus yang paling tinggi dari dua yang lainnya kepada Yunho. Dia mengangkat kaki kiri Yunho kembali ke atas kasur.

"Itu kode supaya aku pergi." Kata si pelayan rumah sambil meninggalkan ruangan lalu menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Perawat yang lebih muda menyodorkan sepasang sarung tangan kepada perawat yang lebih tua. Yunho hanya menatap keduanya ketakutan, mulutnya menolak diajak bergerak. "Tidak apa-apa. Kami akan membersihkanmu, lalu kami akan memberimu sarapan." Perawat yang paling muda tersenyum hangat kepada Yunho.

Perawat yang tua menarik dan memiringkan tubuh Yunho ke pinggir, sementara perawat muda mengecek popoknya. Tunggu, popok? Ada apa ini? Pikirannya berlarian ke segala arah. Ia berusaha mendorong, melawan perawat-perawat itu sekeras yang ia bisa, tapi sia-sia. "Hana, tubuhnya terasa menegang pagi ini. Dia seperti mendorongku. Apa dia kotor?"

"Tidak. Dia sudah bersih," Hana, yang paling pendek sekaligus yang lebih muda berkata sambil menggulingkan Yunho kembali terlentang.

"Baiklah, pindahkan dia ke kursi kalau begitu. Dia lebih gembira di kursi. Sarapan akan segera datang," Yang lebih tinggi berkata ketika dia memindahkan kursi lebih dekat ke kasur.

"Apa kau mendengarnya, Yunho? Kami akan mengantarmu. Kau benci berbaring seharian di kasur, kan?" kata Hana. "Bong Cha, apakah Yunho terlihat menakutkan menurutmu?"

"Yunho benar-benar terlihat lelah, seperi ada sesuatu yang menggangunya. Ayo bangunkan dia. Mungkin kia perlu memberinya _sedative_(1)" kata perawat bernama Bong Cha. Mereka berdua menarik Yunho ke sisi ranjang.

"Tidahhh…" Yunho berusaha menjawab dan gagal. Obat-obatan bukan sesuatu yang ia butuhkan ketika ia hanya mampu berfikir sedikit. Ia perlu berfikir dengan jelas dan mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya. Apa yang menyebabkannya berada di sini?

"Ayo bangunkan dia, lalu berita tahu Dr. Lee dan lihat apa yang akan dia katakan," kata Bong Cha kepada Hana ketika mereka bersama-sama mengangkat bahu Yunho, memindahkannya ke kursi.

Yunho sama sekali tidak melawan, ia sadar bangkit dari kasur merupakan satu langkah menuju arah yang benar ketika ia mencoba membantu mereka memindahkan dirinya ke kursi, tapi kakinya terasa sangat lemah. "Apa dia mencoba menolong kita?" kata Hana yang terkejut.

Bong Cha melangkah ke hadapan Yunho, mengamatinya dari dekat. "Sepertinya begitu."

"Tidak mungkin. Mereka bilang dia tidak akan mampu berfikir untuk level sekarang." Hana menyahut, rasa girangnya terdengar jelas. "Mereka juga bilang dia tidak akan makan tanpa pipa makan(2)."

"Mereka juga akan mengirisnya seperti kue dan mengeluarkan organ-organ di dalamnya seperti daging berkualitas setelah dia ditembak. Tapi dia membuka matanya... setelah mereka mengatakan dia tidak akan membuka mata." Kata Bong Cha, masih memperhatikan Yunho dari dekat. "Aku akan memanggil Dr. Lee."

Ditembak? Yunho ditembak? Mereka akan mengirisnya? Yunho berusaha keras mengingat dan perlahan-lahan bayangan senapan yang tertuju pada Changmin tergambar. Rasa lega muncul mengetahui ia berhasil menyelamatkan Changmin, tapi kemudian ada kegelapan. Kegelapan yang mengerikan.

"Yunho, kau menangis?" Hana meraih serbet di samping meja kasur dan mengusapkannya ke wajah Yunho. Bong Cha baru saja meninggalkan ruangan untuk mencari dokter.

Yunho mengingat kegelapan yang mengerikan dan rasannya kosong sampai suara itu membelahnya. Suara yang mengobati, tidak, menjanjikan bahwa segala kengerian, dan Yunho tahu ia akan mampu melaluinya. Suara itu membawanya dari kekosongan kepada hal ini. Kenapa? Kekosongan terasa jauh lebih baik daripada ini, suara itu. Suaranya, "Jaaee."

"Oh, oh!" Sebenarnya Hana memekik ketika dia melompat dan bertepuk tangan. Yunho merasakan hal yang sama. Sebuah nama meluncur di lidahnya dengan sangat mudah dari kata apapun yang ia coba. Ia berusaha tersenyum kepada Hana, tapi ia tidak bisa, salah satu sisi mulutnya menolak untuk digerakkan.

"Apa kau ingin BooJae-mu? Dia meminta Jae! Ini hari terbaik yang pernah ada!" Hana terguncang dalam kebahagiaan, rasa girangnya meluap.

Yunho tidak bisa tersenyum. Tapi ia menemukan kerutan kening yang ia buat ketika _BooJae_ disebut. Yunho berdo'a semoga Hana bukan salah satu dari penggemar.

"Yunho, kau terjebak di sana! Mereka bilang keadaanmu tidak akan pernah membaik, mereka kira kau hanya cangkang. Mereka mengatakan kepada keluargamu supaya berbela sungkawa, karena apa yang tersisa Cuma cangkang, tapi mereka salah. _Dia_ tahu mereka salah!

Yunho merasakan dadanya sesak ketika sebuah pikiran datang. Bagaimana jika ia selamanya terjebak dalam tubuh seperti ini? Tubuh yang menolak digerakkan. Akankah ia ingin seseorang yang ia cintai mengetahui bahwa sekarang ia telah sadar di dalam cangkang ini?

Saat Bong Cha masuk bersama Dr. Lee di belakangnya, Yunho membuat keputusan ia tidak akan menanggapi apapun yang mereka lakukan. Ia tidak akan menambahkan beban kepada keluarganya atau orang-orang yang dicintainya.

Lebih dari sekedar senang, Dr. Lee mengatakan kepada para perawat bahwa mereka salah selama ini. Dia menjelaskan apa yang mereka kira Yunho menolong mereka. Bahkan Bong Cha mengerlingkan matanya kepada Hana, ketika Hana menyatakan Yunho mengatakan nama Jae. Dr. Lee menjelaskan bahwa suara gumaman memang mungkin terjadi, tapi terkadang perawat dan keluarga mendengar apa yang ingin mereka dengar. Hana bersi keras mengaku mengetahui apa yang dia dengar, tapi kepercayaannya diragukan di akhir, dan Yunho membuat respon seolah-olah pendengaran Hana memang layak diragukan.

Hari pun berlanjut, harapan kebangkitan Yunho menjadi satu mimpi buruk yang menghilang dalam ilmu pengetahuan. Hidup memang perih. Begitulah kehidupan Yunho. Yunho diam-diam menonton bagaimana kesehariannya menjadi bangun-sarapan-terapi fisik-makan siang-duduk-kembali ke ranjang.

Ia mencoba tidak melirik orang-orang yang ditugaskan merawatnya. Ia tidak membuat usaha yang lebih keras untuk berkomunikasi dan mencoba tidak menunjukan perkembangannya dalam terapi fisik.

Saat ia kembali ke ranjang, seorang perawat yang tidak ia kenali datang dan menjejalkan beberapa pil ke dalam mulutnya tanpa menjelaskan obat-obatan apa itu. Sesegera Yunho kemudian mengantuk, dan rasanya lega bisa jatuh tertidur dengan mudah.

Pagi selanjutnya, Yunho terbangun oleh rasa hangat di wajahnya. Gorden jendela terbuka, mentari di luar berseri-seri jatuh tepat di tempat ia tidur. Yunho selalu menyukai cahaya matahari dan merasakan sentuhan hangat mentari di wajahnya. Untuk sesaat, ia melupakan kenyataan baru tentang hidupnya.

Pikirannya terasa lebih tajam hari ini. Jadi, ia berbaring di sana bersama hujan mentari di wajahnya sambil berfikir hati-hati tentang pilihan. Perasaan bersalah dan terus bersembunyi sangat tidak terdengar seperti dirinya. Keputusan menyembunyikan keadaan Yunho yang terjebak dalam tubuh ini dari keluarganya, teman-temannya, dan Changmin yang malang bukanlah sesuatu yang ia sesali. Ia akan melanjutkan hal ini sampai... sampai ia bisa bangkit dari kasur tanpa bantuan.

Yunho sangat ingin bangun dari kasur ini dengan usahanya sendiri. Ia akan membuat sisi kanan tubuhnya berfungsi kembali. Tapi pertama-pertama, ia harus menguatkan sisi kiri. Kemudian ia memutuskan, ia akan membangkitkan kekuatannya setiap ia sedang sendirian. Ia juga harus melatih kemampuan berkomunikasi, dan itu akan sulit.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Tampan?" seorang pelayan berdiri di seberang kasur Yunho, menontonnya dengan intens.

Yunho berbalik dan fokus kepadanya.

"Kau benar-benar terlihat lebih cerah pagi ini. Aku dengar Hana membuat berita tidak menyenangkan kemarin. Katanya kau berbicara, tapi dokter bilang Hana salah. Dokter tahu segalanya. Aku dengar begitu. Aku yakin Hana salah." Kata si pelayan rumah sambil memperhatikan Yunho dengan curiga.

Yunho menutup mata, berharap dia akan pergi meninggalkannya sendirian.

"Aku hanya pelayan biasa, apa yang bisa aku ketahui? Iya, aku memang mengetahui ini... ah, sebaiknya aku bergegas, waktunya mandi sekarang. Mereka akan segera kemari." Nadanya terdengar tak peduli.

Mata Yunho terbuka kembali. Ia tahu ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan ketakutannya membayangkan dirinya dimandikan.

Si Pelayan rumah tertawa melecehkan. "Oh, iya dokter-dokter itu... kau tidak bisa membodohi mereka. Atau sebenarnya kau bisa? Seperti yang kukatakan, apa yang aku tahu? Aku Cuma pelayan rendahan."

Yunho meliriknya, dan dalam waktu bersamaan mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Ia hendak menolak, atau berusaha menolak, ketika pelayan itu mulai bersenandung lagu Hug.

Sorot mata yang Yunho berikan membuat pelayan itu tertawa. "Kau menyukai laguku?"

"Tida," tanpa pikir panjang Yunho menjawab. Ia setengah tersenyum atas keberhasilannya menjawab. Mungkin komunikasi tidak akan setidakmungkin yang ia pikirkan kemarin.

"Tidak, aku tidak menyukai lagumu sendiri." Pelayan itu berdecak menggelengkan kepala, tapi tersenyum.

"Kenangang buurlluuk," kali ini Yunho sedikit gagal berucap.

"Kenangan buruk? Betapa lucunya setiap orang akan berpendapat lagu itu menjadi kenangan terbaik mengingat keadaanmu sekarang."

Yunho memejamkan mata, tak berharp dia atau siapapun untuk mengerti.

"Jadi, kau membodohi dokter kemarin?"

"Ya," Kali ini kata yang keluar terasa mudah. Apakah karena kata pendek? Bisakah ia mengucapkan kata pendek? Ia bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tahu, aku menyukaimu, Tampan. Jadi, anak-berotak-rusak-yang-tak-bisa-diganti membodohi semua dokter. Rahasiamu aman di tanganku. Bodohi mereka selama kau bisa," dia menyeringai, kemudian berlalu.

Sebelumnya Yunho pernah mandi bersama yang lainnya, dan itu terasa biasa saja. Tapi dibanding sekarang, Yunho merasa sangat tidak siap. Ini adalah pengalaman paling mengerikan.

Mereka membawa Yunho ke kamar mandi di ruang bangsal, lalu mendudukkan Yunho di seberang cermin panjang ketika mereka mulai melucuti pakaian Yunho. Melihat bayangannya di cermin, Yunho terkejut. Wajahnya terlihat sehat dan nampak lebih muda dibanding terakhir kali ia melihat wajahnya sendiri dibalut _make-up_. Yunho hanya bisa melihat tubuh bagian atasnya. Dibanding wajah, tubuhnya lebih kurus dan rapuh, makanya ia memilih menutup mata, tak sanggup melihatnya.

Yunho berada di _bath tub_ ketika mereka mulai menggosok tubuh Yunho sambil membicarakan drama favorit mereka. Yunho amat terkejut menemukan pipa yang menempel di penisnya. Kemarin Yunho tidak menyadari keberadaan benda itu, dan itu membuktikan bahwa Yunho memang memiliki kerusakan otak. Lengan kirinnya buru-buru meraih pipa itu, ingin mencabutnya, tapi terhenti ketika usahanya malah membawa rasa nyeri luar biasa.

Bong Cha buru-buru menyambar tangan Yunho, "Jangan!"

"Dia tidak pernah mencabutnya sebelumnya," Hana menjelaskan seraya menyabuni rambut Yunho.

"Selama seorang pria hidup, dia pasti akan menyentuh itu. Tidak mungkin mereka tidak melakukannya," Bong Cha membalas lalu mengambil handuk dan mulai mencuci barang pribadi Yunho.

"Yah... aku masih berfikir Yunho memanggil Jae kemarin."

"Kau ingin dia mengatakan itu," Bong Cha melanjutkan membersihkan Yunho.

"Mungkin, tapi tetap saja terdengar seperti itu," Hana mencuci rambut Yunho

"Lebih baik dia begini. Karena akan sangat sulit untuk seseorang seperti Yunho terjebak dalam tubuh seperti ini." Bong Cha mengosongkan air di _bath tub_.

"Aku tahu, tapi tidakkah indah jika ada keajaiban?" Hana berdiri bangkit mengambil handuk untuk mengeringkan Yunho.

Ketika Yunho terbangun di keesokan paginya, ia merasakan kehadiran seseorang yang begitu familiar mendorong bagian sisi kirinya dengan nyaman. Ketika ia membuka mata, ia menemukan sebuah lengan melingkar di dadanya.

Bahkan sebelum mencari tahu, ia tahu siapa pemilik lengan itu, tapi bagaimana mungkin? Masa-masa bersamanya telah berlalu. Yunho melirik ke bagian kiri dan menemukan Jae sedang tertidur dengan tubuh berpakaian lengkap. Perasaan lega membanjir, ia merasa dibuang beberapa hari ini, dan kini ia memiliki seseorang di sisinya... memiliki Jae di sisinya.

Kelegaannya sirna ketika ia sadar ini bukan beberapa tahun lalu, dan masa-masa berbagi rahasia bersama Jae sudah lewat. Jae bukan lagi penyokongnya, atau sebagian dirinya yang lain. Jae telah melawannya. Tak peduli seberapa besar Yunho menginginkan Jae, Jae malah melawannya.

Jae bergabung bersama mereka, dan dia membantu menghancurkan Dong Bang Shin Ki, meninggalkan Yunho bersama martabat dan seseorang setia yang melukai Yunho hanya dengan tetap bersamanya. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca ketika terlintas ingatan tentang orang-orang yang menyayanginya dan mereka gagal, tapi tak ada seorangpun yang lebih dari Changmin. Yunho akan menjadi tameng untuk seribu peluru demi Changmin.

Tidak, Jae bukan lagi penyokongnya atau penjaga rahasianya, Jae adalah musuhnya. Jae benar-benar melukai Yunho sebanyak Yunho mencintai Jae. Yunho belum memilih Jae, dan amarah Jae telah menghancurkan tiap potongan cinta yang pernah mereka bagi bersama.

"Kau terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu serius, Tampan." Seorang pelayan berkata yang mana menyadarkan Yunho terhadap kehadiran tiba-tiba Jae yang melekat pada dirinya, dan apa maksud semua ini.

Yunho memicingkan mata, memberi sorot peringatan kepada Jae, membiarkan si pelayan tahu bahwa ia memiliki rencana.

"Oh, dia tidak akan bangun. Dia pergi beberapa hari atau minggu, kemudian datang lagi seperti barang rusak." Si Pelayan menyapu lantai.

Pasti nampak jelas rasa penasaran di wajah Yunho mendengar ini bukan kunjungan Jae yang pertama. "Dia melakukannya terus, lagi dan lagi. Dia meninggalkanmu, datang lagi, kemudian tidur seharian penuh. Sekali dia bangun, dia akan memastikan semua staff ada dalam kekuasaannya. Aku senang aku cukup tua untuk menolak daya tariknya."

Yunho mengerut. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana bisa ayahnya memberikan akses yang mudah bagi Jae berada di sini, atau Jae melakukannya tanpa izin orangtua Yunho. Jae bisa saja berbicara dengan seseorang untuk membantunya. Semisal meminta orangtuanya datang berkunjung untuk menutupi kehadiran Jae. Tapi, jika mereka berkunjung, harusnya Yunho bertemu dengan orantua Jae?

"Dia kembali." Yunho menutup matanya buru-buru ketika mendengar Bong Cha memasuki ruangan.

"Itu dia, dan peka terhadap apaun di sekelilingnya," kata si pelayan sambil lanjut mengepel lantai.

"Aku tidak mengerti," kata Bong Cha kepada si pelayan, "maksudku, kenapa? Merasa bersalah? Rasanya aneh jika kau bertanya padaku."

"Oh, aneh ya. Aku akan memberimu itu,"

"Jae kembali!" kata Hana ketika dia berjalan masuk sambil tersenyum cerah kepada laki-laki yang sedang tertidur.

"Iya, dan tolong pisahkan dia dan aku, teori gilamu. Coba ingat baik-baik, kau seorang perawat profesional dan bukan seorang _fan girl_." Bong Cha memperingatkan perempuan yang lebih muda darinya itu ketika ia berpindah mendekati ranjang Yunho.

"Mereka tidak gila," Hana menggumam di bawah nafasnya saat ia melangkah di sisi Bong Cha.

"Tuan Kim, pindah. Kami harus membangunkan Yunho." Yunho membuka mata ketika mendengar Bong Cha meminta Jae pindah, tapi Bong Cha tak mendapat respon apa-apa dari laki-laki yang tertidur bersebelahan dengan Yunho. "Tuan Kim, tolong pindah. Kami harus membangunkan Yunho untuk sarapan." Kata Bong Cha lagi, kali ini lebih keras sambil menepuk-nepuk Jae.

Sebagai respon, Jae mengerang dan berguling. Jae tidak pernah tertarik ketika mereka membangunkan Yunho dan memindahkannya ke kursi. Satu-satunya respon Jae adalah menarik selimut dan kembali tidur.

Para perawat cepat-cepat mengganti pakaian Yunho. Bong Cha menyuruh Hana keluar ketika dia menyuapi Yunho telur yang terasa seperti tepung kering. Sekalipun begitu, Yunho memakannya buru-buru. Ia membutuhkan banyak kekuatan, jadi ia harus makan.

Kapanpun ada kesempatan, Yunho mencuri-curi pandang kepada Jae tanpa menyadari kecurigaan Bong Cha. Yunho menonton dalam diam, sementara Jae masih tidak bergerak. Setelah sarapan, Bong Cha mendorong Yunho ke tempat terapi fisik.

Hari ini tidak jauh berbeda dengan dua hari ke belakang. Tapi syukurnya, hari ini tidak ada mandi. Hari ini hanya terapi fisik dan menghabiskan waktu di kamar bangsal, dan kapapun ia kembali, ia menemukan Jae tertidur dalam posisi yang sama.

Pada waktu makan malam, seorang perawat laki-laki yang Yunho tidak kenali dan terlihat berusia sekitar 40an datang menyuapinya. Yunho mencoba tidak mengernyit melihat menu makan malamnya. Kenapa semua makanannya lembek? Ia masih punya gigi. Kenapa mereka memberikan sesuatu yang dimasak kelewat matang? Mata Yunho beralih kepada Jae, dan tiba-tiba ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan makanan lezat yang biasanya dimasak Jae.

"Jika kau tidak makan, yang lapar itu kau, bukan aku." Kata perawat laki-laki itu. Sesendok makanan menunggu di depan mulut Yunho. Yunho membuka mulutnya, dan mengunyah satu suapan tak peduli seberapa buruk tampilannya.

"Aku harus pergi tepat waktu, jadi kita harus cepat-cepat. Majikanku punya sejumlah daftar pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan." Perawat itu mengumpat sebal sambil menjejalkan makanan ke mulut Yunho buru-buru tanpa peduli Yunho bisa menelannya atau tidak. Perawat itu terus memaksanya, dan Yunho takut ia akan muntah atau tersedak kapan saja.

"Biar aku yang melakukannya," mata Yunho melayang ke ranjang dimana Jae duduk menusuk perawat laki-laki itu dengan tatapan.

"Emm... aku ditugaskan untuk menyuapinya," kata si perawat berusaha menyangkal.

"Kau boleh pergi." Kata Jae, tidak bergerak dari posisi duduk, sambil masih memberikan tatapan yang sama. Perawat itu tidak berkata apa-apa, merapikan peralatan makan perak tersebut, lalu membawanya keluar.

Yunho mengerlingkan mata ke segala arah, kecuali Jae saat Jae berjalan ke arahnya.

"_Fucking Neanderthal_(3)," Jae merutuk sambil menaruh sedotan dalam segelas susu yang ia sodorkan kepada Yunho. Yunho meneguknya dan berusaha menyembunyikan rasa sakit di tenggerokan―karena menelan banyak makanan dalam satu waktu. Jae mengusap rambutnya. "Sudah panjang lagi... Tapi terakhir kali mereka memanggil pemangkas rambut, aku bersumpah lebih baik rambutmu panjang sampai lengan daripada membiarkan mereka yang memangkas rambutmu."

Jae memasukkan sesuatu yang nampak seperti buah pir kukus ke mulutnya, dan Yunho menelan itu juga seperti seorang bayi. Tapi jika ia benar-benar seorang bayi, ia akan memuntahkannya. Rasanya menjijikan. Wajah Yunho pasti terlihat lucu gara-gara makanan yang tidak disukainya, karena Jae terdengar menahan tawa. "Tidak enak, hah? Yaa... kalau aku ini mantan yang baik, aku akan membuatkan sesuatu sesuai seleramu, tapi karena kau membuangku, makan saja makanan cair-lembek- ini."

Jae mengatakannya tanpa perasaan, tapi kejujuran di balik kata-katanya menyebabkan Yunho tersedak menahan nafas. "Yunho!" Jae panik ketika Yunho tersedak, terbatuk-batuk. Yunho sadar Jae berlari ke ranjang untuk menekan tombol pemanggil suster, kemudian dia segera kembali ke sisi Yunho, menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

Secepat kilat, Hana tiba-tiba muncul di ruangan. "Ada apa?"

"Dia tersedak." Jawab Jae yang kemudian berhenti menepuk-nepuk punggung Yunho. "Tadi dia tersedak."

"Jae, dia bisa menelan dengan baik. Dia harus melewati semua jenis pelajaran menelan sebelum mereka melepas pipa makanan. Mungkin dia Cuma batuk biasa. Dia terlihat baik-baik saja. Dia selalu baik-baik saja." Hana membalas sambil menjauhkan sendok dari Jae. "Aku kira Kwan yang menyuapi Yunho?"

"Memang dia, tapi aku menyuruhnya pergi," Jae kembali ke ranjang, berbaring menyangga dirinya dengan sebelah siku, menonton Hana menyuapi Yunho.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak menyukainya. Dia menyuapi Yunho terlalu cepat, dan dia selalu bertindak seperti tidak mempedulikan Yunho." Jae terang-terangan menunjukan rasa tidak senangnya, dan Yunho bisa merasakan Jae sedang mengamatinya.

"Sebenarnya dia orang yang baik. Dia hanya sedang banyak tekanan di rumah," Hana mencoba menjelaskan sambil tanpa henti menyuapi Yunho. "Nafsu makannya bagus akhir-akhir ini. Beberapa hari lalu dia memakan apapun yang kami berikan."

"Aku tahu. Biasanya pir penyet itu selalu dimuntahkan dimana saja." Jae tersenyum meyakinkan.

"Selera makannya meningkat dan... hal lainnya juga." Hana terdengar ragu, dia melempar tatapan kepada Jae. Yunho tiba-tiba merasa takut, seharusnya Hana tidak akan...

"Seperti apa?" mata Jae masih terpaku pada Yunho.

"Yah, dokter bilang kita salah, tapi aku..."

"Apa?" sekarang Jae beralih fokus. Yunho tahu segalanya akan segera terbongkar oleh perempuan ini.

"Bong Cha dan aku sedang memindahkan Yunho, dan aku merasa Yunho berusaha mempermudah pekerjaan kami. Dia seperti menahan bobotnya di kedua kakinya, bahkan Bong Cha juga merasa begitu. Dr. Lee bilang, itu hanya ingatan otot atau semacamnya... dan menolak apa yang aku duga. Yah, hanya itu..."

"Lalu?" perlahan-lahan Jae duduk di sisi ranjang.

"Kami sangat senang, lalu Bong Cha memanggil Dokter. Aku ditinggal sendirian bersama Yunho. Dia sedang menangis. Aku tahu dia memanggil namamu. Aku tidak peduli apa kata orang. Mereka bilang aku penggemar gila Yunjae. Umm, aku tidak tahu kenapa mereka menyebutku penggemar gila. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa artinya Yunjae. Aku bukan penggemar gila Yunjae. Karena itu terdengar sangat tidak sopan." Wajah Hana berubah merah menyadari dirinya terlalu banyak bicara hal yang tidak perlu.

Pasti penggemar gila Yunjae! Menit dia mengatakan _BooJae_, Yunho harusnya sadar. Yunho tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia memilih menutup mata, menolak melihat Jae.

"Pergi!" Jae turun dari ranjang. Hana tidak melawan, dia beringsut berlalu pergi secepat yang bisa ia lakukan, masih merasa malu karena ucapannya sendiri.

Yunho menolak membuka mata. Ia bisa merasakan Jae tengah menontonnya. Ia bisa merasakan kekuatan membutakan mengalir dari mata itu. Ia menolak untuk membukanya, kejadian pada waktu itu memalukan dan ia tidak akan membaginya dengan siapapun.

Setelah beberapa saat Jae tidak mengatakan atau melakukan apapun, Yunho merasa Jae tidak lagi menatapnya, dan ia mendengar suara tutupan pintu. Terdengar pula langkah-langkah pelan Jae kembali mendekatinya. Yunho menahan dorongan menjerit ketika ia merasakan tangan familiar sekaligus yang pernah ia sangat cintai dengan lembut membingkai wajahnya, "Yunho?"

Yunho mengutuk tubuh dan pikirannya saat merasakan air mata melesat jatuh dari sudut mata. Kenapa ia harus begini? Kenapa tubuhnya harus berkhianat kepada kehendaknya? Yunho masih menolak membuka mata ketika Jae mengusap air matanya. "Pada suatu hari, ketika aku masih muda dan bodoh, aku memberi tiga kali kesempatan boleh menangis untuk laki-laki. Aku akan dengan senang hati kembali ke waktu itu, dan memukul diriku di masa lalu. Aku tidak tahu rasa sakit apa yang bisa disediakan dunia."

"Tidaa," Yunho ingin berkata... itu bukan dunia, tapi orang-orang di dalamnya yang menyediakan rasa sakit. Dunia hanya tempat, tapi ia sadar mengatakan hal seperti itu merupakan di luar batas kemampuannya. Jadi ia hanya berkata _tidak_. Yunho membuka matanya tanpa gairah, lalu menemukan perhatian Jae tertuju padanya.

"Ah, kau... disana rupanya." Jae tercekat bersama air mata yang mengalir di kedua sisi wajahnya. "Cuma soal waktu," kata Jae lagi, dia menjauhkan nampan makan, lalu memeluk Yunho erat-erat.

Yunho duduk saja. Memangnya apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Rencananya menyembunyikan kemajuan mentalnya gagal sekarang. Bagaimana reaksi Jae selanjutnya? Apakah dia akan membeberkannya kepada dunia luar? Apakah keegoisan lamanya akan berkuasa lagi? Pikiran Yunho dipenuhi hal semacam itu daripada merasakan kehangatan yang tengah meresapi tubuhnya.

"Berapa lama" tanya Jae, lengannya masih melingkar pada Yunho.

"Hali," Yunho berusaha agar responnya tetap pendek.

"Berapa hari? Apakah setelah aku pergi? Apa kau ingat kapan aku pergi?" Jae melepas pelukannya, berlutut di hadapan Yunho dan membiarkan tangannya berada di pangkuan Yunho.

Yunho menggelengkan kepala. Jae nampak lebih tua, sangat tua. "Ssuddah bhelaaaa pah lammaaa?"

Jae meraih salah satu tangan Yunho, kemudian dengan lembut membingkai wajah Yunho. "Kalimatmu. Maafkan aku, aku tidak mengerti."

"Lammmaaa" Yunho membalas frustasi.

Mata Jae terbelalak mengerti. "Hampir setahun lebih!"

"Tauun?" Yunho berusaha mengeluarkan kata-kata lain, tapi tiba-tiba perasaan kosong memenuhinya. Setahun kehidupannya telah hilang. Ia ingat perkataan _staff_-nya di hari-hari terakhir. Sudah setahun. Apakah semua orang menyerah? Apakah mereka melupakannya, kecuali Jae?

"Hanya setahun." Yunho meliriknya kesal. Bagaimana bisa Jae mengatakan _hanya setahun_? "Harusnya selamanya. Kau terus membuktikan bahwa mereka salah. Kau bisa membuka mata, bernafas dan makan tanpa bantuan apapun. Kau memperlihatkan bahwa mereka salah, tapi mereka masih tidak mempercayaimu."

Sorot kesalnya meluruh. Jika Yunho membuktikan mereka salah tanpa mengetahuinya, apa yang akan ia lakukan sekarang, sekarang ia tahu? Ia akan berjalan lagi. Pasti. "Jallln."

"Ya. Pasti." Jae meraih tangan kirinya, meremasnya kuat.

"Dimmanaa akuuhh?" tempat apa tepatnya ini?

"Di tempat rehab dan fasilitas perawatan jangka panjang. Namanya Clear Creek. Mereka merawatmu dengan sangat baik. Tempat ini terbaik untukmu." Jae tersenyum, masih menggenggam tangan Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum dan balas meremas, tapi usahanya menyedihkan, ia malah menunjukan kelemahannya.

"Suatu hari kau akan bertambah kuat. Tak ada masalah dengan bagian kiri, kau hanya tidak pernah menggunakannya selama setahun. Mereka akan membantu memulihkan kondisimu dalam waktu singkat. Mungkin tidak mudah, tapi..."

"Tidaa. Tidaa boeh tauuu" kata Yuno panik memikirkan orang-orang dan keluarnya mengetahui ini.

"Konyol," Jae melepas genggaman tangannya, lalu memberi tepukan kecil di pipi Yunho. "Tentu saja mereka harus tahu, jadi mereka bisa membantumu."

Yunho meraih pergelangan tangan Jae dengan kekuatan yang belum pernah ia miliki sebelumnya. "Kelualaa.. tidaa.." Yunho menelan ludah, kemudian mencoba lagi. "Kelualgaa tidaa boeh taa...uhh temmaan... tidaa.. Chang... tiiidaa."

Raut Jae melunak. "Baiklah, kita tidak akan memberitahu mereka, tapi kita harus memberitahu dokter dan para perawat supaya mereka bisa memberi penanganan yang tepat."

Yunho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya panik. "Hauus tauu olangtuaa!"

Jae tersenyum penuh cinta, dia menaikkan badannya sejajar dengan kening Yunho untuk memberinya ciuman kecil di sana. Yunho malah menjauhkan keningnya. Jae tersenyum menggelengkan kepala menerima reaksi tersebut. "Para staff akan memberitahukan apa yang ingin aku beritahukan kepada keluargamu. Tentu saja, sesuai keinginanmu."

"Jaannj.." Yunho menghela nafas. Baru saja ia menyerah. Kata-katanya semakin buruk.

Jae nampak bingung. "Apa? Kita akan memberitahu mereka besok. Sekarang aku sangat lelah, dan kau terlihat kusut."

Yunho mengutuk kemampuan berbicaranya, karena ia akan dengan senang hati bertanya bagaimana tepatnya Jae bisa capek? Ia tidur seharian penuh.

"Mereka akan segera ke sini mengganti pakaian tidurmu," Jae berdiri, berpindah duduk ke atas kasur. "Aku tahu kau akan mengumumkannya, tapi tetap saja akan mengejutkan."

Pakaian? Yunho mengutuk tubuhnya lagi. Ia benci diganti pakaian, ia benci mandi, ia benci pipa yang menggantung di penisnya, dan ia benci pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Kau terlihat sebal," kata Jae yang nampak terhibur melihat Yunho. "Aku harap aku tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiranmu. Aku yakin kau punya jutaan pertanyaan."

Yunho menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju. Ia punya banyak sekali pertanyaan yang perlu Jae jawab.

Pintu terbuka, dan dua perawat lebih tua yang Yunho kenali sejak malam kemarin memasuki ruangan. Mereka menolak kehadiran Yunho, malah lebih dulu menyapa Jae. Jae menebarkan kharismanya, menakhlukan mereka seolah-olah hanya dia yang bisa melakukannya. Yunho mendengarkan Jae yang menanyai kabar salah satu cucu mereka dan memuji tentang potongan rambut barunya.

"Sebaiknya kita segera mengganti pakaian Yunho dan membaringkannya di tempat tidur." Kata salah seorang perawat seraya berjalan ke lemari, melewati kotak laci.

"Pakaikan gaun tidur saja, lebih mudah dipakai." Kata perawat yang Jae puji. Yunho tidak mengerti apa yang bagus dari potongan rambut itu, dan lagi ia tak ingin mengenakan gaun tidur. Itu terlalu seperti... gaun!

"Tidak apa-apa kan?" perawat yang sudah bercucu itu bertanya kepada Jae.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa. Terserah saja, hanya ibunya yang mempermasalahkan soal gaun, tapi aku tidak akan memberitahukannya. Aku sering melihatmu mengganti pakaian Yunho, dan aku tahu seberapa sulitnya itu." Jawab Jae dengan senyuman hangat.

"Kalau begitu, aku ambil dulu gaunnya." Kata mereka, kemudian bergegas pergi mencari gaun tidur.

Jae beringsut dari tempat tidur, berpindah ke kursi di samping ranjang. Jae memutar kepalanya, memperhatikan Yunho yang tengah melirik ke arahnya. Kemudian dia mengernyit. "Kenapa? Gaun itu lebih mudah dipakai, dan juga tidak memakan banyak waktu untuk berganti pakaian."

Yunho masih memberikan lirikan sebal yang sama. "Kau paaa kiaan" ia terhenti, mulutnya tidak mau mengikuti kehendaknya.

Kerut di kening Jae semakin berlipat, dia berusaha memahami bahasa Yunho. "Kau ingin aku mengganti pakaianmu?" Yunho terkejut mendengar jawaban tersebut. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa. Nanti malah membuat mereka curiga. Tidak perlu malu, mereka sudah pernah melihat semuanya. Mereka mengganti pakaianmu ratusan kali, percayalah... mereka tidak akan bergairah melihatmu telanjang. Cuma mereka yang seperti itu."

Yunho memikirkan beberapa tahun lalu tentang pipinya berubah kemerahan karena malu di depan Jae hanyalah bagian masa lalu, tapi sekarang ia bisa merasakan pipinya kembali merah karena malu bercampur marah. "Kaauu pergi!" Yunho sangat senang kemarahan mendorongnya mengeluarkan kata-kata dengan benar.

Jae mengerlingkan mata, mencoba melawan tawanya. "Serius? Aku juga pernah melihatmu telanjang"

Yunho memberi sorot peringatan. Ia tidak bisa mempercayai Jae. "Duuuluuu!"

Jae berdiri, berusaha mengendalikan emosinya. "Bagimu itu dulu. Aku berada di sini..." kalimat Jae terhenti oleh para perawat yang kembali dari pencarian gaun tidur. "Aku keluar dulu, mencari angin."

"Dia teman yang baik," kata perawat yang sudah bercucu sambil melepaskan kaos Yunho.

"Dia membuatku berharap aku dua puluh tahun lebih muda," kata perawat yang memiliki potongan rambut baru, yang membawa gelak tawa di antara keduanya. Yunho mencatat dalam hati; _ia membenci perawat bergaya rambut baru, pecinta gaun, culas._

Yunho bergerumul dalam masalahnya sendiri saat ia berbaring di ranjang. Ia menginginkan Jae kembali ke sini, tapi separuh bagian dirinya yang egois membenci keinginan ini.

Apakah ia harus melupakan segalanya? Bagaimana bisa ia melepas segalanya? Tapi kemudian ia selalu sadar kesalahan berawal dari dirinya sendiri, ia mengetahuinya sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi. Ia menempatkan Jae di posisi yang pada akhirnya akan menghancurkan segalanya. Sebelum ini, ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri layaknya seorang pria sejati. Jelas sekali Jae menyampingkan perasaan benci apapun yang dia sembunyikan demi Yunho... untuk apa? Apa yang sebenarnya Jae lakukan? Apakah Jae benar-benar menghabiskan waktu satu tahun untuk mengunjunginya? Semua perawat nampak...

"Kau terlalu banyak berfikir," kata Jae kepada Yunho sambil merangkak naik ke kasur, mengagetkan Yunho. "Jangan berubah aneh di depanku."

"Jae…bbbuu." Yunho berhenti, frustasi tergambar jelas di mukanya, bahkan muka itu melorot layu.

"Sudahlah, Yun... Apapun yang kau katakan tidak akan membuatku turun dari ranjang ini. Kita bersama-sama di ranjang ini dan di pagi hari kita akan berbagi berita baik dengan para _staff_, lalu kami akan mengantarmu jalan-jalan. Tamat."

"Bhhaau"

"Sangat dewasa, tapi aku akan memaafkanmu karena aku merindukanmu sejak lama."

"Bhhaaaau." Yunho membuat suara endusan, "Lllrrooook... okhh."

"Serius?" Jae terkejut. Dia mengangkat kaosnya lalu menciuminya. "Baunya seperti asap rokok, kau merokok sebelumnya."

"Belllhenntiiii." Kata Yunho, mengerutkan kening. Bau itu tidak pernah mengganggunya sebelum ini, tapi tiba-tiba sekarang berubah menjengkelkan.

Jae merangkang turun dari ranjang. "Biar kutebak, apa setahun lalu? Setahun lalu kau berhenti?"

Yunho berusaha tersenyum, tapi gagal ketika sebelah mulutnya lagi-lagi menolak bekerja sama.

"Ya sudah, aku mandi dulu. Aku punya baju ganti di sini. Aku segera kembali. Jangan kira kau bisa menang!" kata Jae seraya memilah pakaian di laci paling bawah secara acak dan berantakan. "Aku bau. Maksudku, benarkah? Memangnya ada ya orang yang tidak senang mencium bauku," Jae menggerutu sebal, kemudian bergegas ke kamar mandi, membanting pintunya sampai menutup rapat.

Yunho menguap gembira. Jae yang mengomel ini lebih seperti Jae yang pernah Yunho kenali dulu. Versi c_ool_ dan misterius yang Jae tunjungkan kepada semua orang hanya sandiwara, dan Jae yang dulu lebih sempurna dalam sandiwaranya. Di bulan sebelum insiden Yunho terjadi, Yunho sering menonton Jae di televisi atau internet, dan bertanya-tanya apakah Jae yang senang mengomel dan menggerutu sering menjadi korban kejujuran Yunho. Jika Yunho meninggal dengan tragis, di hari sangat tragis, maka pertengkaran super besar mereka adalah pertengkaran yang terakhir.

Yunho mengusir ingatan di masa-masa itu. Ingatan itu tidak berguna untuk kesembuhannya. Malah membuat segalanya tenggelam. _Jangan difikirkan_! Katanya dalam hati.

"Kau terlihat sedih." Kata Jae ketika keluar dari kamar mandi mengenakan _t-shirt _kebesaran dan _boxer _sambil menggosok rambutnya dengan handuk.

Yunho menguap lagi dan menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban ketika Jaejoong duduk di sisi kasur dan tersenyum kepadanya.

"Kemarin hari mandi... pasti itu menyenangkan," kata Jae sambil menyeringai memikirkan hal itu.

Yunho bisa merasakan wajahnya berubah merah lagi. Ia mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri ia perlu menemukan teman yang jauh lebih baik. Bagaimana bisa seseorang membuat lelocun tentang hal macam begitu, khususnya seseorang yang disebut teman. Kemudian ia ingat bahwa Jae tidak mengaku menjadi temannya. "Bheenci akuhh."

"Apa?" Jae terhenyak dan berhenti tertawa seketika.

Jika Jae benar-benar membenci Yunho, apa yang bisa lebih menyenangkan selain menonton Yunho dalam kondisi seperti ini? "Kaaaauu bhenci akuhh?" kata Yunho sambil menatap Jae, mengira-ngira apakah ia akhirnya akan mendapatkan alasan kenapa Jae berada di sini.

"Tidak, tidak. Itu lucu, tapi tidak benar-benar lucu. Kau akan membaik dan ini akan menjadi lucu suatu hari nanti. Membuatnya terasa lucu akan membantumu mengusir perasaan buruk." Kata Jae seraya merangkak ke samping Yunho dan melingkarkan tangannya di sekeliling Yunho. "Aku tidak membencimu. Tidak pernah, seberapa besarpun aku menginginkannya."

Yunho ingin mengatakan bahwa dia seorang pembohong dan menunjukkan kepadanya bukti-bukti. Tapi, ia hanya berbaring di sana bersama pelukan lengan familiar, tak punya cukup kekuatan untuk protes.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan betapa sulitnya, dan aku tidak menginginkannya. Aku tidak yakin kau menginginkan itu dariku. Jika kau hendak menolak tawaran. Aku tidak tahu apakah kau akan menerimanya dariku. Pada waktu itu matamu penuh amarah, dan aku merasa amarah itu ditujukan padaku. Aku janji aku hanya menginginkan yang terbaik untukmu." Kata Jae, lalu mencium kepala Yunho. "Tak seorangpun menginginkanmu kembali lebih dari yang aku inginkan. Aku menunggu hari ini. Aku tidak pernah ragu hari ini akan tiba."

"Tidaahh." Yunho menutup matanya ketika kata-katanya melebur di bawah kelemahan dan kelelahannya.

"Ssst... tidur saja, Yunho. Jika itu membuat lebih baik, lebih nyaman. Bayangkan lima tahun lalu, kita masih muda dan tenggelam dalam cinta," nada Jae berubah menenangkan. Perlahan-lahan dengan lembut dia menyisipkan tangannya di antara rambut Yunho. Yunho menutup matanya dan membayangkan lima tahun lalu... kemudian ia jatuh tertidur.

TBC

NOTE:

_Sedative_ : sesuatu seperti obat penenang atau obat tidur.

_Feeding tube_: saya tidak yakin ini adalah bahasa kedokteran. Tapi saya menerjemahkannya menjadi _pipa makanan_. Maksudnya di sini, Yunho tidak bisa makan tanpa bantuan alat-alat kesehatan.

_Neanderthal_: sebutan untuk orang-orang primitif yang hidup ribuan lalu di asia, atau untuk jaman sekarang digunakan untuk sebutan orang-orang bergaya pakaian ketinggalan jaman. Kata ini dimaksudkan untuk mengejek perawat yang menyuapi Yunho.

Kalian tahu? Saya lebih suka menerjemahkan buku nonfiksi yang ditawarkan teman. Karena semua kata sulitnya tercatat di kamus, dan struktur kalimatnya lebih mudah dipahami hahaha tapi kesulitan menerjemahkan ff ini terbayar dengan kepuasan kalian membacanya (Please, bilang puas biar saya seneng... hahahaha).

Terimakasih untuk _partner in crime_, seseorang yang ingin disebut ClownFish ^^ (_pen name_-nya sungguh tidak kreatif dan berkesan menjiplak *sarcasm joke) tapi berkat dia, terjemahan saya bisa menjadi lebih sempurna dan disempurnakan kembali oleh kritik-kritik kalian.

Sekarang kalian boleh menulis review! Tulis yang panjang! Haha saya senang membacanya. Seperti sedang menghitung jumlah keuntungan(?).

Sampai jumpa bulan depan –eh minggu depan! ^^v


	4. Chapter 3

**Title:** Damaged  
**Author:** aquariuslover  
**Pairing:** YunJaejoong  
**Rating:** R  
**Genre:** Future AU, Drama, Angst  
**Length:** Chapters  
**Beta: ** Motty123  
**Translator: **kohan44

**Editor: **clownFish

**Summary:** Pada suatu hari di musim dingin, ia membuang cinta mereka berdua demi keluarganya. Musim gugur berikutnya, sebuah aksi balas dendam meninggalkan cinta mereka di luar batas ampunan. Dua musim panas kemudian, kemarahan penggemar dan tindakan akhir dari pengorbanan diri akan menegaskan kembali segala sesuatu yang mereka ketahui tentang cinta, kesombongan, keegoisan, dan pengampunan. 

a/n

Special thanks to Amy and Kinmotsu! 

T/N

Terjemahan ini telah memiliki izin dan disetujui oleh Aquariuslover, pemilik asli sekaligus pencipta Damaged. Hal-hal terkait penyebaran dan penggandaan (_copying_) harus atas seizin tim translator.

Thanks to her for making this great FF!

Find her on twitter : KyuSingsBest

**CHAPTER 3**

Yunho terbangun ketika matahari perlahan-lahan mulai berseri, dan Jaejoong menekan sisi tubuh kirinya. Hari ini adalah hari pemulihan yang sebenarnya. Yunho pun tersadar bahwa dia terlalu terburu-buru untuk memulai hari.

Yuno berkata kepada dirinya sendiri, dia tidak akan fokus kepada Jaejoongjoong atau kepada alasan kehadiran laki-laki itu. Jika Jaejoong benar-benar menginginkan yang terbaik untuk Yunho, maka Yunho akan sangat menghargai bantuannya. Tujuan nomor satu Yunho adalah mampu berjalan lagi dan tak ada yang bisa menghalanginya untuk melakukan itu, tak ada satu pun.

Yunho berbaring di sana membayangkan proses penyembuhan, sebuah perjalanan jauh di depan matanya, dan seberapa hebat semua itu akan mengagetkan semua orang yang dia sayangi. Dia tidak akan lagi menjadi sosok tragis yang selalu terikat kasur.

Ketika pelayan memasuki ruangan di pagi itu, Yunho menyapanya dengan senyuman lebar berat sebelah―bibirnya miring.

"Kenapa, Tampan? Apakah yang kulihat adalah awalan senyuman?" pelayan itu bertanya sambil tersenyum balik dan berjalan menghampiri kasur.

"Ya," jawab Yunho, menganggukan kepalanya. Yunho senang bisa memperlihatkan senyuman lagi, sekalipun sebuah senyuman kecil yang rusak, tapi itu berarti banyak baginya dari apapun yang pernah ada.

"Kenapa senang sekali?" Pelayan itu bertanya lagi seraya mulai membersihkan debu ruangan.  
"Bissa jalan. Jalan lagi. Aku," Yunho menjawab dengan gembira saat dia merasakan Jaejoongjoong meringkuk, merapat padanya.

"Tampan, aku benar-benar percaya padamu. Kau itu jagonya soal membuat dokter menjilat diagnosa mereka sendiri, iya kan?"  
"Ya!" Yunho sangat gembira karena kata-kata yang keluar pagi ini begitu mudah, sekalipun Yunho tidak akan memaksa dirinya sendiri mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat panjang.

"Tiduur... lagiii," Jaejoong mengerang sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yunho.

"Apa orang yang di situ..." si pelayan menunjuk Jaejoong, "...tidak boleh tahu, atau masih pingsan dan lupa kenyataan bahwa sekarang kau bisa berbicara?"  
"Tahu," Yunho menjawab bersamaan ketika dia melihat Jaejoong melepas Yunho perlahan-lahan dan dengan lemah gemulai sambil tersenyum lebar sebelum dia beralih fokus kepada si pelayan.

"Kau tahu?" Jajoong bertanya tak percaya saat dia mendudukkan dirinya sendiri di atas kasur.

"Tampan, aku akan menemuimu lagi nanti. Hati-hati dengan orang yang satu ini," pelayan itu memperingati Yunho tanpa menghiraukan Jaejoong, bahkan tidak meliriknya.

Yunho tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, kecuali menatap mata binar Jaejoong sambil mengira-ngira, jarang sekali ada seseorang mengacuhkan Jaejoongjoong, biasanya mereka mereka memuji-muji dan mengagumi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menatap balik dan menggelengkan kepala. "Dia membenciku."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Yunho penasaran, karena dia sangat menyukai pelayan tersebut.

"Apakah matamu sebersinar ini kemarin? Bagaimana bisa aku tidak memperhatikannya?" Kata Jaejoong, tak bisa menahan tangannya sendiri supaya tidak meraih wajah Yunho untuk mengusapnya mengikuti lekuk wajah Yunho.

"Tidur," kata Yunho, merasa kesal sambil membuang muka, mencoba melepaskan diri dari sentuhan Jaejoong.

"Diam atau aku akan menciummu," Jaejoong memperingati dan dia tidak bisa tidak tertawa ketika tiba-tiba Yunho diam. "Aku tertidur ketika Yunho-ku terbangun, aku juga mengira-ngira bagaimana Yunho akan bersembunyi dariku.."

"Ya." Kata Yunho, tak berani menggerakkan wajahnya.

"Aku tidak akan menciummu." Kata Jaejoong, melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Yunho.

"Kenapa?" Yunho masih ingin tahu kenapa si pelayan tidak menyukai Jaejoong.

"Yaa.. itu agak sulit dijelaskan jika seseorang datang kemari." Kata Jaejoong, membuat Yunho menyipitkan matanya. "Kau tahu kan... pipa yang dipasang di titik paling... emh, lembut."

Yunho menganggukan kepala. Bagaimana bisa dia melupakan soal itu? Setiap menit dia terbangun dia harus mengingatkan dirinya sendiri supaya tidak mencabut benda itu. Dia benci pipa itu, tetapi pipa tersebut harus selalu terlihat di depan wajahnya.

"Tidak, tak ada yang salah soal pipa," Jaejoong mendesak. Raut tersiksa di wajah Yunho menimbulkan gelak tawa bagi Jaejoong. "Percaya padaku, pipa ini adalah hal yang sangat bagus."  
Mata Yunhoo kembali mengarah pada Jaejoong. Mudah bagi Jaejoong berkata seperti itu, tidak ada pipa apapun yang menancap di Mr _P_-nya.

"Aw! Terlihat menyakitkan. Aku janji, jika aku punya hari mandi yang spesial, maka mandi itu pasti bersamamu, tapi ketika bangun dan menemukan diriku sendiri dipipisi. Jangan lakukan itu padaku. Kita suka pipa, pipa itu adalah teman kita." Kata Jaejoong, mengerjap teringat kenangan buruk.

"Oh…" tiba-tiba Yunho merasa sangat malu. Apakah kata maaf cukup? Nampaknya hal itu tidak cukup untuk pipis di atas tubuh seseorang. "Maaf. Aku mint…"

Permintaan maaf Yunho terpotong. Bukan oleh keterbatasan kemampuan berbicaranya, tapi oleh Jaejoong yang menunduk, menciumnya di bibir, mendiamkan Yunho cepat-cepat.

"Jangan pernah minta maaf." Kata Jaejoong setelah melepas ciumannya.

Yunho hanya menatapnya. Sekalipun dia telah mengencingi Jaejoong, itu dimaksudkan sebagai keputusan Yunho untuk menghentikan hal-hal seperti berciuman dengan Jaejoong. Jaejoong sangat tidak adil dengan mengambil keuntungan dari ketidakberdayaan Yunho yang malang.

"Maafkan aku! Ciuman itu bergerak dengan sendirinya!" kata Jaejoong, bangkit berdiri dari tempat tidur. "Aku tidak bisa menahannya. Lain kali aku akan menahannya lebih kuat, kecuali kau mulai minta maaf lagi."

"Nakal," Yunho mengernyit. "Bagaimana pelaya... dia tahu."

"Maggie si Pelayan rumah tidak tahu apa-apa. Dia tidak menyukaiku karena alasan yang sangat bodoh." Kata Jaejoong, berbalik menghadap Yunho lalu mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas lemari.

"Kenapa?" Yunho bertanya menuntut, memperhatikan Jaejoong yang sedang menyalakan ponsel. Yunho tidak ingat kemarin Jaejoong bermain ponsel dan kesadaran itu mengejutkannya. Jaejoong tidak pernah bisa melepaskan satu dari sekian banyak ponselnya, tidak pernah.

"Yaaa... Pipa yang sangat kau benci dihubungkan pada wadah yang penuh air pipismu. Suatu malam, wadah itu ada di sisi kiri kasurmu. Aku selalu tidur di sisi kiri dan aku tidak bisa tidur di atas selangmu, jadi aku pindahkan ke sisi kanan. Mungkin aku membuka tutupnya tanpa sengaja, dan hmm… semuanya tumpah ke lantai. Dia tidak menyukaiku sejak saat itu karena dia harus membersihkan semua masalah yang aku buat." Jaejoong menjelaskan tanpa menghadap Yunho dan memilih sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Yunho mendadak amat bersalah mengingat Maggie harus membereskan semua itu. Maggie sudah tua dan Yunho tidak seharusnya membuat tugas Maggie semakin berat. "Oh…"

"Lanjutkan, katakan _maaf _dan tahu-tahu aku masuk sampai lidahmu nanti." Jaejoong kembali menyimpan ponsel, tersenyum ke arah Yunho yang tiba-tiba terlihat terbata-bata. "Aku rasa, ini waktunya berbagi berita bagus."

"Ini luar biasa! Fantastis! Bukan hanya berjalan, tapi kita juga akan berlari!" Dokter Terapi Fisik yang berbadan lebih kecil dan berkulit putih bernama Bill berkata kepada Yunho sambil mengangkat tinjuan ke udara. "Ini akan menjadi _comeback_ yang luar biasa karena Buffalo datang kembali dan mengalahkan Oilers di tahun 1993!"

"Ohkeh!" cadel Yunho terdengar lagi. Dia siap berjalan. Tidak. Dia siap berlari. Yunho kagum atas antusiasme Bill dan dia ingin memanfaat hal itu.

"Kembali latih kakimu!" kata Bill sambil menyambar kaki kiri Yunho. "Sekarang, dorong aku!"

Jaejoong, yang masih duduk di belakang ruang latihan bersama istri pasien lain, bertanya, "Buffalo? Oilers? Ngomong apa _sih_?"

Perempuan itu―istri sang pasien―memiringkan kepalanya. "Siapa yang tau… dia orang Amerika."

"Tapi dia orang yang baik, kan?" Jaejoong bertanya ketika perempuan itu malah memperhatikan Yunho dan Bill daripada memperhatikan suaminya yang berkerja di bagian latihan sepeda bersama salah satu asisten Bill di sisi ruangan lain.

"Bill itu fantastis. Suamiku bahkan tidak bisa duduk tegak dan sekarang dia bisa berjalan sampai 50 kaki sehari."

"Bagus. Sejujurnya sebelum ini, Yunho tidak mengikuti program terapi fisik untuk pulih, semua itu hanya untuk menjaga kesehatan tubuhnya. Kami tidak pernah punya urusan dengan Bill atau asisten-asistennya." Kata Jaejoong, tanpa melepas tatapan dari Yunho yang kini berkeringat dan nampak sangat tekun berlatih.

"Itu karena semua fasilitas kemarin yang menunjukan bagaimana Yunho bisa kembali sadar. Kemudian semua staff membuat kita pasrah mempertanyakan tentang kita merahasiakan hal tersebut sesuai keinginan Yunho. Aku rasa semua orang berpihak kepada Yunho dan jika dia ingin menunggu sampai memberitahu keluarganya, dia membutuhkan lebih banyak dukungan." Katanya kepada Jaejoong sambill tersenyum ke arah Yunho.

"Yunho sangat menghargai itu. Dia sangat bangga dan dia memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan mereka saat dia mampu berdiri dengan kemampuannya sendiri." Meskipun begitu, kekhawatiran Jaejoong tumbuh seiring mengikuti keadaanan Yunho yang semakin kelelahan.

"Cara dia menahan peluru yang... aku menontonnya di tv. Dia tidak pernah ragu sedetik pun. Tidak banyak orang dengan firasat murni bisa menyelamatkan orang lain dengan nyawa sebagai taruhannya," nadanya terdengar kentara menunjukan rasa kagum. Perempuan itu membuang tatapan dari Yunho ke Jaejoong yang nampak bermasalah. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak. Maksudku, ya. Aku Cuma khawatir. Kemarin banyak sekali tes dan hari ini mereka melatih Yunho sangat keras. Aku rasa mereka berlebihan." Jaejoong berdiri hendak bergabung ketika Bill memanggil salah seorang asisten untuk membantu Yunho kembali ke ruangan.

Perempuan itu tersenyum. "Kau terlalu mengkhawatirkan temanmu. Dia bukan laki-laki biasa, dia mampu menangani semua ini."

"Oh, aku tahu itu. Senang bisa berbicara denganmu lagi, Ny. Ryu." Jaejoong berlalu pergi ikut mengantar Yunho.

"Yunho melirik makan malamnya, marah. "Siaaaaal"

Jaejoong yang duduk di kursi di sebelah ranjang, memakan roti isi yang dikirim petugas dapur. "Jangan buat aku menyuapimu. Kau dengar apa kata pakar gizi. Perlahan-lahan mereka akan memajukan program dietmu."

Yunho tidak merespon. Dia lelah dan kata-katanya seratus kali lebih buruk ketika merasa lelah. Yah, tidak seratus kali, karena itu tidak akan menjadi benar-benar seratus kali lebih buruk. Yunho merenung sambil melirik rindu roti isi di tangan Jaejoong.

"Muka _puppy dog _tidak akan berhasil kepadaku. Sekitar empat bulan lalu, kau masih mengenakan pipa dan mereka pikir mereka seharusnya mencoba menghentikan itu. Kau luar biasa baik-baik saja tanpa pipa sampai suatu pagi kau terbatuk, berubah biru, Bong Cha harus melakukan Heimlich Maneuver―pertolongan pertama saat tersedak― padamu dan Hana menawariku obat penenang karena aku mulai panik!" Jaejoong gemetaran, ingatan tak menyenangkan mulai berkelabatan.

Yunho melirik makanannya penuh curiga sekarang. Mati karena makanan mengerikan ini akan menjadi akhir yang memalukan untuk sebuah kisah tragis. Dia menyimapn sendoknya dan memutuskan dia sudah kenyang.

"Tidak." Jaejoong beringsut dari tempat duduk. "Aku yang memunculkan ketakutan padamu dan itu menyebabkan para perawat memberimu lebih banyak pil tidur dan kau terlalu mengantuk untuk makan. Kau melewatkan setiap tes menelan."

Yunho berusaha menolak perasaannya yang tersentuh menyadari kepedulian Jaejoong yang sangat nampak jelas. Yunho tidak bisa mengizinkan dirinya sendiri terlibat dengan perasaan kompleks Jaejoong. Karena ketika dia terlibat, bahaya menyambutnya.

"Ini," kata Jaejoong sambil menyobek sepotong roti dari sandwich miliknya lalu menyuapkannya ke mulut Yunho. Yunho mengunyah terburu-buru. "Sepertinya kau lupa soal kondisi yang kau buang kemarin, soal memberi makanmu sendiri."  
"appeek" Yunho menyandarkan kepalanya ke kursi.

"Iya, aku tahu, tapi kelelahanmu akan terbayar nanti." Jaejoong kembali menyobek sandwichnya dan lanjut menyuapi Yunho.

"Jaejoong, laki-laki pemberani. Bill akan menemuimu dengan pemukul baseball." Kata Hana yang baru saja masuk ruangan bersama Bong Cha.

"Permisi," Jaejoong berbalik, merasa kesal bila seorang laki-laki hendak memberitahunya bagaimana cara merawat Yunho.

"Dokter terapi fisik berperan besar membuat pasien melakukan banyak hal untuk mereka sendiri." Kata Bong Cha menjelaskan. Dia menjauhkan nampan dan memisahkan minuman berprotein untuk disodorkan kepada Yunho. "Kau harus minum ini."

Yunho mengangguk dan menahannya dengan tangan kiri, kemudian minum dari situ. Dia tahu betul untuk membuat keributan dengan Bong Cha.

"Daya tarikmu tidak akan bekerja pada Bill. Dia gila-gilaan terobsesi memulihkan semua pasiennya." Hana menarik seprai ranjang Yunho.

Jaejoong menyeringai. "Oh, kita lihat saja nanti."

"Jadi, kapan kau pergi? Bukannya konser besarmu akan segera datang?" Hana menanyai Jaejoong. "Bukannya kau punya sejuta hal yang harus dilakukan, seperti konferensi pers, pengecekan suara dan semacamnya?"

Yunho, yang menyeruput minuman proteinnya dengan gembira, tiba-tiba berhenti dan menatap Jaejoong. Jaejoong melotot ke arah Hana dan nampak seakan tidak pernah menyukai melakukan apapun di dunia ini selain mencekik Hana.

"Aku harus menyelesaikan baganku," kata Hana, buru-buru melesat keluar, melarikan diri dari amarah Jaejoong yang bisa meledak kapan saja.

"Baiklah," Bong Cha mendesah saat tiba-tiba ruangan berubah tegang gara-gara dua laki-laki. "Baiklah, coba tebak siapa yang akan mandi besok?"

Yunho yang termakan campuran emosi tinggi dan kecemburuan kepada Jaejoong yang bisa melakukan pekerjaan yang dia sukai dan takut tidak bisa bersama Jaejoong, sukses dipecah belah Bong Cha.

"Tidaaak!" Yunho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau akan mandi besok pagi. Seharusnya aku memandikanmu malam ini, tapi kau terlalu kelelahan, itu akan membuat kami repot. Kau punya kekuatan berfikir yang sangat baik sekarang dan lengan kanan yang bekerja dengan baik. Jadi, pada dasarnya aku hanya akan menjadi pengantar ala-alat mandi untukmu." Bong Cha tersenyum merendahkan kepada laki-laki yang sekarang seolah-olah seorang balita.

"Tapiii…" Yunho memulai, tapi mendengar kabar Bong Cha akan membiarkan Yunho mandi dengan usahanya sendiri memberi Yunho sedikit kelegaan.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi-an. Kau bau." Bong Cha mengambil gelas kosong dari tangan Yunho lalu menyeringai. "Aku akan pulang. Perawat _shift _malam yang mengantarmu tidur akan segera tiba sekitar satu jam lagi. Baik-baik, ya." Bong Cha berlalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan sambil melempar sorot peringatan kepada Jaejoong.

Yunho harap perawat _shift _malam cepat-cepat datang karena Yunho menghindari menatap Jaejoong. Jaejoong berada di sisinya siang dan malam selama tiga hari terakhir dan kenangan sebelum kecelakaan ini membuat Yunho takut. Yunho tidak ingin berada di sini sendirian, tapi dia pula tidak terbiasa menjadi sosok egois.

Yunho itu sosok bodoh karena tentu saja Jaejoong masih luar biasa sukses, grupnya tanpa diragukan lagi telah berkembang pesat daripada sebelum insiden Yunho terjadi. Para penggemar Jaejoong tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya. Mimpi Jaejoong akan terus berlanjut, sedangkan mimpi Yunho telah lama mati, bahkan sebelum sebuah peluru menembus otaknya. Yunho mungkin bisa berjalan lagi, tapi dia tidak akan pernah menari lagi.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Jaejoong berlutut di depan Yunho.

Yunho menggoyangkan kepala, mencoba mengendalikan perasaan. Dia merasa dihajar oleh kenyataan tiba-tiba tidak bisa menari lagi dan dalam kesedihannya dia teringat realita teramat buruk. Dia ingat Jaejoong pergi bersama mereka dan membuang DBSK demi keuntungan grupnya yang baru―grup Jaejoong, Yoochun dan Junsu (JYJ)―kesuksesan menyilaukannya yang baru.

"Tolong beri tahu aku." Jaejoong meraih tangan Yunho lalu menciumnya, membuat Yunho memaksa melepas tangannya. Jaejoong menggenggamnya erat, Yunho menolak menjawab. Dia terus menggelengkan kepala. "Tak seorangpun membenci bagaimana semuanya berakhir sebesar kebencian yang kumiliki, tapi kau tak memberiku pilihan. Pilihannya adalah pilihanmu. Aku tahu kau mengira aku seharusnya puas oleh pertemanan dan ampunan, tapi aku tidak bisa jika itu soal kau... semuanya, atau tak satu pun." Jaejoong menjatuhkan kepalanya di pangkuan Yunho sambil masih menggenggam tangannya.

Ketika Yunho terbangun di pagi selanjutnya, Jaejoong telah menghilang. Jaejoong melarikan diri semalam tanpa kata-kata. Yunho merasa senang sekaligus sedih menghadapi kenyataan. Senang yang timbul karena jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya Jaejoong bisa sangat diandalkan. Jaejoong itu luar biasa dan sempurna sampai... sampai dia tak lagi seperti itu.

Yunho selalu mengambil resiko yang seharusnya ditanggung Jaejoong, tapi sesuatu telah berubah sejak kecelakaan. Sebelumnya Yunho bukan apa-apa, kecuali kesedihan, tapi sekarang hanya kemarahan. Ini salahnya, tapi tidak semua. Yunho telah mengambil langkah yang melukai Jaejoong, tapi dia tidak pernah bermaksud dengan sengaja menyakitinya. Melukai Jaejoong tidak pernah masuk dalam niatan. Ini Cuma efek buruk paling mengerikan dari pilihan yang harus Yunho buat. Hal serupa mungkin juga dikatakan Jaejoong, Jaejoong tidak pernah bertujuan melukai Yunho dan Jaejoong berhasil melakukannya dengan sempurna.

"Aku rasa kau tidak memirkan soal kemenangan!" kata Bill yang merunduk melepaskan beban di kaki kiri Yunho.

Yunho menggelengkan kepala, menolak.

Bill menepuk-nepuk kaki Yunho kemudian menatap laki-laki yang duduk di kursi roda tersebut. "Kau merindukan kawanmu?" Gelak tawa Bill meledak ketika dia mendapat raut masam yang muncul di muka Yunho sambil menggelengkan kepala cepat-cepat. "Aku rasa hari ini cukup latihannya, Prajurit."

"Tida lagiii." Yunho memohon. Dia harus berhenti duduk di kursi roda ini. Tubuh bagian kirinyanya terasa lebih kuat, tapi bagian kanannya masih saja tidak berfungsi.

"Aku suka semangatmu, tapi bangunan Roma saja tidak dibangun dalam waktu sehari. Kau harus bersabar, Nak. Kita ingin bergerak maju, kita tidak mau ambil resiko. Kami harus membuatmu berjalan." Bill tersenyum.

"Astaga naga!" Hana berseru girang menghampiri ruang latihan. "Heechul di sini! Dia ada di gerbang utama. Kita perbolehkan masuk?"

Yunho hanya meliriknya terkejut. Heechul di sini. Pasti tidak ada yang berbohong kepada Heechul―terkait pemulihan Yunho.

"Jika kita tidak membiarkannya masuk, dia akan memberitahu ibumu. Ibumu akan menelepon atau mengirim seseorang untuk mengecek keadaanmu." Hana menghampiri Yunho. "Apakah kita biarkan masuk atau usir dia?"

"Masuk!" kata Yunho sumringah. Heechul akan menjaga rahasianya dan Yunho juga amat senang bisa bertemu seorang teman akrab.  
"Oke." Hana menarik kursi roda Yunho. "Aku akan mengantarmu ke kamar, lalu kami akan membiarkan Heechul masuk. Oh, aku yakin dua orang itu juga bersamanya. Mereka selalu bersama Heechul."

"Dua?" tanya Yunho ketika mereka di jalan menuju kamar Yunho.

"Ryeowook dan kyuhyun, mereka hampir selalu datang bersama Heechul. Terkadang Ryeowook membuat kue untuk kami. Rasanya enak sekali!"

Yunho tersenyum lebih cerah sekarang. Dia mengira-ngira bagaimana mereka berdua nampak serasi dan tentu saja mereka berada di bawah sayap lindungan Heechul. Yunho juga berharap kukis-kukis enak itu bisa dicicipinya kelak. "Bagus."

"Ryeowook mungkin tidak punya banyak waktu untuk membuatnya. Mereka baru kembali dari konser SM di Bangkok. Aku sangat terkejut mereka datang ke sini hari ini. Heechul dan Jaejoong saling membenci satu sama lain. Umm.. Aku seharusnya tidak mengatakan ini. Memangnya aku tahu apa? Ayo pindah kekursi roda!" Hana mendorong Yunho ke ruangannya dan menghentikannya di samping kursi roda.

Yunho tertawa, karena jika Hana pikir ketidaksukaan antara Heechul dan Jaejoong adalah kejutan untuk Yunho, sungguh hal itu sangat naif. "Aku bantu."

"Aku tahu. Keadaanmu luar biasa sekali, tapi kami tetap membutuhkan bantuan." Kata Hana ketika Kwan memasuki ruangan dan membantunya memindahkan Yunho ke kursi. "Mereka segera ke sini." Hana menyembunyikan kateter (1) Yunho. Seorang gadis yang Yunho tak kenali membawa makan malam ke ruangan. Hana mengambil alih makanan tersebut dan mengaturnya sedemikian rupa untuk disajikan di depan Yunho. "Kami tidak akan memberitahukan mereka. Ini giliranmu memberi mereka kejutan."

"Oke," kata Yunho, menggunakan sedikit kata-kata dan tersenyum kepada mereka ketika mereka meninggalkan ruangan. Ini akan menyenangkan. Yunho tak menyentuh nampan makan malamnya sambil menunggu mereka tiba.

NOTE :

(1) Kateter dari kata _catheter _: selang yang terhubung pada kemaluan untuk mengalirkan air kencing ke kantung khusus.

Hallo!

Kohan di sini. Akhirnya chapter 3 terbit dengan seluruh keterlambatan hehe

Awalnya saya berniat mempublish bersama chapter 4 di hari e_nlistment_ JJ, tapi berhubung di hari yang sama juga saya mempunyai beberapa survey dan observasi, jadi... hahaha

Makanya, bertepatan dengan hari KAA (saya jadi volunteer KAA lho.. haha pamer boleh kali? #GibasPoni) saya publish chap 3 ini (sekalipun gk ada hubungannya)

Chapter depan berisi 30 halaman ^^" pastikan kalian terbebas dari stress UN, UTS, UAS atau apapun itu. Selamat menanti chapter depan! kekekeke


	5. Chapter 4

Pertama-tama, saya minta maaf karena berbulan-bulan tidak update hehe *nyengir* mudah-mudahan kedepannya Damage bisa diupdate seminggu sekali. Tapi tidak akan saya publish di ffn karena… ffn tidak menginginkan saya hehe bercanda. Karena privasi ffn dan kebijakan provider, saya tidak bisa mengakses ffn lebih lanjut.

Maka, saya pindahkan Damage ke wordpress. Tapi jangan khawatir, anda tidak membutuhkan akun apapun untuk membaca Damage di wordpress.

Ini alamat wordpressnya..

.com

Silahkan berkunjung! ^^

Title: Damaged  
Author: AquariusLover  
Rating: R  
Pairing: Yunjae  
Genre: Friendship, Romance, Future AU, Angst  
Beta: Motty123

Translator : kohan44

Editor: ClownFish

a/n

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I own nothing and know even less. This story is a stand alone, but it does take place in the TFAN universe, where Yunho played a crucial role.

Summary: Pada suatu hari di musim dingin, ia membuang cinta mereka berdua demi keluarganya. Musim gugur berikutnya, sebuah aksi balas dendam meninggalkan cinta mereka di luar batas ampunan. Dua musim panas kemudian, kemarahan penggemar dan tindakan akhir dari pengorbanan diri akan menegaskan kembali segala sesuatu yang mereka ketahui tentang cinta, kesombongan, keegoisan, dan pengampunan.

T/N

Terjemahan ini telah memiliki izin dan disetujui oleh Aquariuslover, pemilik asli sekaligus pencipta Damaged. Hal-hal terkait penyebaran hasil terjemahan dan penggandaan (_copying_) harus atas seizin tim translator.

Thanks to her for making this great FF!

Find her on twitter : KyuSingsBest

**CHAPTER 4**

Yunho tidak perlu menunggu lama sampai ia mendengar suara Heechul yang sangat khas di luar pintu. Ketika Heechul membuka pintu kamar, ia berjuang menahan rasa ingin tersenyum.

"Sangat tepat berkunjung ketika penguntit tidak ada di sini," kata Heechul riang sambil memasuki ruangan. Dia berpakaian serba hitam dan tampak sangat lelah. Heechul segera duduk di kursi samping Yunho.

"Hyung!" Ryeowook memanggil, memperingati Heechul sambil mengikutinya masuk.

"Apa? Yang kukatakan itu benar," kata Heechul, menopang kakinya di tempat tidur.

"Itu sangat aneh," Kyuhyun menyetujui, berjalan di belakang Ryeowook dan menutup pintu. Kyuhyun tampak lebih lelah dibanding Heechul.

"Tidak, itu sangat berdedikasi dan manis," kata Ryeowook, berjalan ke Yunho dan melihat bakinya.

"Tidak, itu akan menjadi manis dan berdedikasi …." Kyuhyun mulai menjelaskan saat ia menjatuhkan dirinya ke tempat tidur Yunho.

"Jika mereka—Yunho dan Jaejoong— tidak memiliki perpisahan, dan Jae bukan seorang pelacur jahat," Heechul menjelaskan sambil melihat nampan Yunho yang belum tersentuh. "Apa mereka terlalu sibuk bercinta satu sama lain untuk memberi makan?"

"Hyung!" Ryeowook berseru, menjatuhkan mulutnya terbuka pada kata-kata kasar Heechul.

Kyuhyun tertawa, berbaring telentang di tempat tidur, "Kau menonton sepuluh episode Anatomi Grey dan sekarang kau berpikir bahwa kau adalah seorang ahli dalam merawat dan dokter seks…"

"Diam," kata Heechul kepada Kyuhyun yang masih menertawakannya. "Kenapa mereka tidak memberinya makan kalau begitu?"

"Mungkin mereka sedang sibuk?" Kata Ryeowook, mengambil sendok. "Kau tahu makanan ini terlihat jauh lebih baik, tidak selembek sebelumnya."

"Harus aku akui, mereka mengurus Yunho dengan sungguh-sungguh," kata Kyuhyun, mengubah posisinya menjadi telengkup untuk menonton Ryeowook menyuapi Yunho.

"Yunho terlihat jauh lebih baik, yaaa… kecuali rambutnya yang terlalu panjang," Heechul memperhatikan Ryeowook mengangkat sendok ke mulut Yunho. Yunho memutar kepalanya menghindar untuk kemudian menatap Heechul lurus-lurus.

"Jae mengatakan hal yang sama," kata Yunho, merasa senang melihat ekspresi kaget mutlak yang muncul di wajah Heechul, dia tiba-tiba melompat terkesiap mendapati respon Yunho.

"Yunho!" Heechul menjerit histeris. Yunho tersenyum, mengetahui bahwa semua orang di gedung itu harus mendengarnya.

Ryeowook menjatuhkan sendok yang dia pegang dan hanya menatap tercengang. Kyuhyun melompat dari tempat tidur dengan cepat lalu berdiri di depan Yunho samping Ryeowook.

Heechul tidak bisa berbicara. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya dia benar-benar tidak mampu berkata-kata.

Kyuhyun merendahkan tingginya sampai sejajar dengan mata Yunho dan berkata penuh suara takjub, "Kau… kau… Apakah ini benar-benar kau, Hyung?"

Yunho balas tersenyum, menganggukan kepalanya mengiyakan.

"Hyung … Hyung … ini keajaiban," kata Ryeowook, meraih tangan Yunho dan menggenggamnya erat-erat.

"Kapan? Apa? Bagaimana? Aku bahkan tidak bisa berpikir!" Kata Heechul, mengambil langkah mundur, matanya berubah basah. "Aku bahkan tidak bisa memulai mempercayai ini. Ini seharusnya tidak menjadi mungkin. "

"Ini adalah sebuah keajaiban. Sebuah keajaiban gila yang indah! Mukjizat terbaik! "Kata Kyuhyun, matanya juga berkabut, berkaca-kaca.

"Aku sedang tidak tidur, kan?" Tanya Heechul, menatap Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun bergantian. "Ah, aku tahu aku tidak akan tidur bersama kalian berdua, jadi aku pasti sedang terbangun."

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook menertawakan Heechul bersama dengan Yunho. "Kaauu bangun," kata Yunho sambil tersenyum pada teman lamanya.

"Bagaimana? Bagaimana ini mungkin? "Kata Heechul, menjauhkan nampan Yunho lalu menarik Yunho ke dalam pelukan erat.

"Itu karena dokter selalu salah," kata Kyuhyun berseri-seri saat ia melihat Heechul dan Yunho berpelukan.

"Tidak selalu, tapi itu menjadi hal indah ketika mereka salah," kata Ryeowook, melepaskan tangan Yunho untuk melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Kyuhyun erat-erat.

Heechul menarik diri dari Yunho, "Jelaskan sekarang! Aku sangat bersyukur, dan aku ingin tahu secara mendetail! "

"Hyung, berapa lama kau terbangun?" Tanya Ryeowook kepada Yunho. Ryeowook menyeka air mata sukacita saat tangannya yang lain masih menempel erat di pinggang Kyuhyun.

"Apakah Changmin tahu? Bagaimana bisa dia tidak memberitahuku?" Kyuhyun berseru tiba-tiba saat dia menyadari terbangunnya Yunho sangat berarti bagi temannya.

"Suusteeer!" Yunho menjawab, menyebabkan mereka bertiga menatapnya bingung.

"Kau ingin memanggil mereka?" Tanya Heechul.

"Yaaah." Kata Yunho sambil mengangguk. "Panggil."

Kyuhyun segera berbalik untuk menekan lampu pemanggil yang tergeletak di tempat tidur Yunho dan menyerukan perawat.

"Kau tahu? Kyuhyun sangat akrab dengan peralatan rumah sakit, rumah sakit adalah rumah jauh dari rumahnya," kata Heechul, menarik kursi lain sampai sedekat mungkin dengan Yunho.

"Sangat benar." Ryeowook setuju, wajahnya penuh sukacita saat dia tersenyum kepada Yunho.

"Itu bukan salahku. Memangnya aku bisa mengendalikannya ketika usus buntuku serasa akan meledak dan jatuhan peralatan rumah sakit bukan kesalahanku, belum lagi aku tidak bisa mengendalikan apa…. " Kyuhyun mulai mengoceh sampai Ryeowook melekatkan tangannya ke mulut Kyuhyun, membungkamnya.

"Biarkan saja." Kata Ryeowook, menggelengkan kepalanya kepada Kyuhyun menyebabkan gelak tawa dari Yunho. Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangan dan meraih tangan Ryeowook turun dari mulutnya.

"Aku hanya mengatakan …" Kalimat Kyuhyun terpotong saat pintu kamar Yunho terbuka dan ia segera membuang tangan Ryeowook hampir bersamaan dengan masuknya suster.

Heechul mencemooh Hana saat Heechul berjalan menghampiri mereka. "Tidak bisakah kita mendapatkan perawat sungguhan, dan bukannya geng Jae?" Setiap kata-katanya menyiratkan sedikit salam yang dia tahan untuk perawat muda. Sorot mata jijik yang Hana tujukan ke arah Heechul menjelaskan kepada Yunho bahwa ini bukan pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Hyung!" Ryeowook menegur, tampak sangat malu kepada perawat muda.

"Yah, karena Heechul telah mengasingkan semua perawat di Seoul, dia pikir dia akan mulai bekerja pada masyarakat sekitar," Kyuhyun menjelaskan kepada Yunho, berusaha mengubah atmosfer di sekitar, menekan dorongan untuk tertawa.

"Yunho, kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" Tanya Hana, mengabaikan Heechul saat ia berjalan ke pasiennya.

"Tolloong jelaaaskaan," jawab Yunho, menunjuk Heechul, Kyuhyu dan Ryeowook dengan dagunya.

"Jelaskan?" Hana balik bertanya. "Aku akan…"

Heechul menyela cepat, tidak memberi Hana kesempatan untuk menyelesaikan kalimat dan tidak menyembunyikan rasa kesalnya. "Aku akan menarik tebakan cepat, akan ku anggap Yunho sedang membicarakan tentang kondisinya. Kau tahu? Jelaskan bagaimana Yunho bisa sadar secara sempurna? "

Ryeowook menyikut pinggang Kyuhyun, karena Kyuhyun mulai tertawa. Sebelum Hana bisa menjawab, Bong Cha masuk ke ruangan dengan raut tidak senang. "Apakah aku harus membersihkan ruangan ini? Aku tidak keberatan melakukannya."

Heechul menatap rendah Bong Cha, tidak merasa berkesan tetapi juga tidak mau ditendang keluar dari sini. "Yunho ingin kau memberitahu kami bagaimana dia bisa sadari."

"Bisakah kau ceritakan? Kami akan sangat berterima kasih, " kata Ryeowook baik-baik, memaksakan sebuah senyuman kepada dua orang perawat tersebut.

Kyuhyun berjalan ke samping Yunho dan meletakkan tangan di bahunya. "Kami akan sangat berterima kasih. Kami sangat merindukan Yunho. "

Heechul memutar matanya dan bergumam sesuatu tentang Kyuhyun merasa lelah sekali mengenai tidak ada kabar kemajuan Yunho.

"Yunho terbangun sekitar seminggu yang lalu. Selama tiga hari ia berhasil menyembunyikannya dari semua orang… " Bong Cha mulai menjelaskan.

"Maggie!" Yunho menyela kalimat sambil tersenyum, karena Maggie adalah orang pertama yang tertangkap dalam pikirannya.

"Kecuali untuk Maggie pengurus rumah tangga yang merupakan salah satu wanita cerdas. Saya percaya, Tuan Kim mengetahuinya pada hari ketiga dan kami diberitahu pada hari keempat," lanjut Bong Cha.

"Jae tahu? Sial, aku berharap penguntit itu pergi. Setidaknya Yunho sudah menipu dia selama dua hari…. belum lagi semua perawat cerdasmu, "kata Heechul mencemooh.

"Sebenarnya Tuan Kim tidak ada selama dua hari pertama, tapi untungnya dia kembali pada hari ketiga dan mampu menentukan bahwa Yunho telah menghasilkan pemulihan yang luar biasa. Kemudian Mr Kim memberitahukan kami, sehingga kami bisa mulai membantu Yunho dengan pemulihan itu," Hana menginformasikan Heechul, tapi Heechul malah melihat ke arah Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook.

"Yunho Hyung, kenapa kau tidak ingin memberitahu siapa pun? Ini hal luar biasa kan?" Tanya Ryeowook penasaran.

"Yunho tidak ingin keluarga atau teman-temannya tahu. Dia ingin melanjutkan pemulihan sebelum dia memberitahu mereka kabar baik," Bong Cha menjelaskan kepada mereka bertiga.

Yunho mengangguk setuju. "Berjalan. Aku ingin jalllaan. "

"Kau tidak bisa berjalan?" Tanya Heechul tiba-tiba, sifat antagonisnya hilang setelah realitas datang menghempas.

"Yunho tidak bisa berjalan. Sisi kanannya masih lumpuh, tapi kami sangat berharap dengan kombinasi yang tepat terapi fisik, obat-obatan, dan tekad, kelumpuhannya bisa diatasi," kata Bong Cha.

"cara berbicaranya?" Kyuhyun bertanya ragu, "Terdengar tidak benar."

"Sayang sekali, kerusakan otak mempengaruhi bagian itu. Tapi, selalu ada peningkatan baik tiap hari. Yunho menemui seorang terapis berbicara dan dia sangat berharap cara berbicaranya kembali normal sesegera mungkin."

"Tentu saja. Aku tahu dia pasti bisa," kata Ryeowook, tersenyum pada Yunho, kemudian berbalik kembali ke perawat. "Bolehkah aku membawakannya makanan?"

"YA!" Teriak Yunho jelas. Mereka semua tertawa mendengarnya, dan Kyuhyun mengusap bahu Yunho dari belakang saat ia tersenyum seperti orang gila.

"Aku rasa dia sangat setuju. Aku memberitahukannya tentang kue lezat buatanmu," kata Hana kepada Ryeowook.

"Aku harus pulang dan mulai memasak," kata Ryeowook, menepuk kedua tangannya ketika mulai berpikir tentang semua hal yang akan dia masak untuk Yunho.

"Tidak, kalian semua tetap di sini," kata Yunho, sedikit tersipu malu mengungkapkan permintaan ini. Tapi dia tidak ingin mereka pergi.

"Tentu saja kami tetap di sini," kata Heechul, melihat rona merah di wajah Yunho.

"Tapi sekarang seseorang harus makan dulu. Kau tidak bisa menjadi lebih kuat jika kau tidak makan," Bong Cha membenarkan kembali posisi nampan Yunho, kemudian dia meninggalkan ruangan.

Hana berlama-lama di ruangan dan membuat gerakan kecil bermaksud memberitahu Yunho, "Jika butuh sesuatu, telepon aku." Yunho mengangguk paham, kemudian Hana menyelinap keluar.

Heechul beringsut dari tempat duduk, lalu pergi berlari cepat ke aula mengejar Hana. "Jadi, ketika Jae menghubungimu untuk memintaimu laporan, kau bisa memberitahunya Yunho baik-baik saja. Sahabat Yunho, Heechul, ada di sini bersamanya."

Hana, yang mulai melambat saat Heechul mendekat, hanya mengerutkan kening. "Aku sangat tidak yakin Tuan Kim akan menelepon saya menanyai laporan keadaan Yunho. Kemungkinan besar saya telah membuatnya marah. "

"Sungguh?" Tanya Heechul langsung, tiba-tiba saja muncul sedikit rasa suka kepada Hana.

"Ya, dia sangat tidak senang kepada saya ketika saya memberitahu Yunho tentang konser Tuan Kim," Hana menjelaskan, merasa lebih percaya diri dari yang seharusnya dia lakukan.

"Tapi mereka baik-baik saja?"

"Baik?"

"Baik terhadap satu sama lain? Tidak ada pertengkaran?"

Hana sepertinya mempertimbangkan hal itu dengan hati-hati. "Di satu sisi, saya merasa Yunho sangat marah kepada Tuan Kim, di lain waktu saya merasa seolah-olah… Yunho sangat membutuhkan Tuan Kim."

Heechul mendesah. "Apakah kau yakin, Jae yang dia butuhkan? Pasti menakutkan sekali terbangun setelah satu tahun lamanya."

"Benar. Saya pikir Yunho benci sendirian. Saya rasa dia benar-benar ingin kalian bertiga tinggal bersamanya malam ini," jelas Hana.

"Apakah tidak apa-apa jika kami tinggal bersamanya?" Tanya Heechul. "Aku tahu kalian semua membiarkan si Penguntit―Jaejoong― tinggal di sini."

"Tuan Kim memiliki izin, tapi saya tidak menemukan alasan kenapa anda tidak bias tinggal di sini. Saya akan menyuruh seseorang membawa tempat tidur tambahan," kata Hana sambil berlalu pergi.

Heechul tetap berada di tempatnya berdiri, berkata pada dirinya sendiri, "Sangat menyenangkan mengingat seberapa menyebalkannya aku."

"Ya, betul," Hana yang belum pergi jauh tiba-tiba menjawab menyutujui, Heechul bisa mendengarnya sekalipun Hana tidak berbalik menatap Heechul. Perawat muda itu kemudian berbelok di ujung koridor, menghilang dari sudut pandang Heechul.

"Jadi, kita tidak bisa memberitahu Changmin?" Kyuhyun meminta kepastian untuk kedua kalinya, menimbulkan sikuan lembut dari Ryeowook yang duduk tepat berdampingan dengannya di tempat tidur Yunho.

"Dia sudah bilang tidak," Ryeowook menjawab untuk mewakili Yunho. "Yunho ingin pulih sempurna dulu, baru menemui Changmin."

"Changmin tidak akan peduli. Mendengar kabar baik saja dia akan sangat senang," Kyuhyun bersikeras sambil mendaratkan sebelah tangan di bahu Ryeowook.

"Tidak," kata Yunho di antara kunyahan, tampak pipinya mengembung penuh makanan, mungkin campuran kentang, ayam, dan beberapa makanan misteri lainnya.

"Aku tidak akan memberitahu dia. Aku tidak akan memberitahu siapa pun. Aku hanya ingin kau ingat bahwa aku benar-benar berusaha keras meyakinkanmu untuk memberitahu dia, "kata Kyuhyun, terdengar seperti anak kecil yang cemberut.

"Aku tidak percaya ini… kau mengajarinya bersikap," kata Ryeowook kepada Kyuhyun sambil memelototi.

"Aku tidak mengajarinya. Dia tahu, aku pikir dia adalah orang paling hebat, hanya saja Changmin bisa menjadi seseorang paling menakutkan yang pernah ada jika aku tidak memberitahukan ini, "jawab Kyuhyun jujur.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Yunho, meraih minuman proteinnya yang harus dia minum setiap kali makan. "Apakah Changmiiin baiik-baiiiik sajaa?" Yunho menanyakan pertanyaan yang telah membebani pikirannya sejak ia bangun.

"Dia menganggap kejadian ini benar-benar… baginya ini benar-benar … sulit. Dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, "kata Kyuhyun jujur lagi.

"Untuk beberapa waktu yang lama dia tidak ingin memiliki apa-apa yang berhubungan dengan dunia hiburan atau apa pun yang mengingatkannya kepada tragedi ini. Dia bersungguh-sungguh fokus sekolah."

"Changmin belajar di Amerika untuk sementara," Ryeowook menambahkan, menembak Kyuhyun dengan tatapan peringatan secepat Yunho kembali beralih focus kepada makanan.

"Dia tidak mengunjungimu, karena ini terlalu sulit baginya. Dia tidak bisa mengatasinya. Itu membuatnya hancur…. Dia akan langsung meneleponku untuk mengetahui kabarmu," Kyuhyun menjelaskan.

"Kami memeriksa keadaanmu tidak hanya untuk kami, tapi untuknya juga," jelas Ryeowook dengan senyum hangat. "Kami tidak akan pernah lupa betapa kami berhutang padamu."

"Tidak, tidak pernah." Kata Kyuhyun, mengambil tangan Ryeowook.

"Nanti kau bisa menikmati banyak makanan yang akan kumemasak untukmu. _Soup, cookies, barbeque_… "

"Pasta! Dia membuat pasta terbaik yang pernah ada. Pergi ke Itali itu ide yang bagus, "kata Kyuhyun, tersenyum membayangkan pasta.

"Dan pizza! Pizzaku adalah yang terbaik," kata Ryeowook, mengeluarkan teleponnya dari saku.

"Pizzamu memang yang terbaik! Apa yang kau lakukan? " Kyuhyun menanyai Ryeowook yang sedang fokus pada telepon. "Heechul bilang dia akan bernego dengan menejer."

"Aku hanya membuat daftar semua makanan yang perlu aku beli," jawab Ryeowook.

"Baik," kata Yunho, tersenyum saat ia menyaksikan pintu terbuka dan Heechul berjalan kembali ke dalam ruangan.

"Oh, jadi mereka baru saja membawa tempat tidur ke sini dan banyak selimut," Heechul mengamati sambil menutup pintu di belakangnya.

"Apa yang manajer katakan?" Kyuhyun berbalik, bertanya kepada laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bilang kita terlalu lelah dan para perawat Yunho cukup berbaik hati menawarkan kita sebuah ruang untuk tinggal di sini, "kata Heechul, berjalan mendekati Yunho yang sedang menyelesaikan makan untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"Yah, karena semuanya baik-baik saja, tidak bisakah Ryeowook dan aku pergi ke hotel?" Kyuhyun bertanya penuh harapan, cahaya baru di matanya membuang rencana dua orang lain yang mengenal Kyuhyun dengan sangat baik.

"Tidak!" Ryeowook menolak, merasa malu terhadap Kyuhyun. "Yunho Hyung meminta kita untuk bermalam dan itu artinya kita tetap tinggal di sini."

"Iya, aku tahu. Aku pikir kita akan tidur lebih nyenyak di hotel dan Heechul bisa di sini bersama Yunho," Kyuhyun menjelaskan, mencoba tampil perhatian saat ia menambahkan,"Aku yakin ada banyak hal yang ingin mereka bicarakan. Mereka sangat tua dan keduanya teman terkasih. Mereka mungkin ingin berbicara tanpa kita mendengarkan."

"Kau seperti seekor kelinci penggemar seks," kata Heechul, menyeringai kepada Kyuhyun yang buru-buru berlagak marah.

"Aku tidak seperti itu! Aku hanya berencana tidur nyenyak saja," Kyuhyun bersikeras, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memelototi Heechul.

"Ya, benar," gumam Ryeowook, mengetahui segala sesuatu lebih baik.

"Kalian berdua menghabiskan dua malam dosa bersama-sama di sebuah hotel di Bangkok, apa kalian tidak merasa cukup?" Tanya Heechul, sangat suka mengganggu Kyuhyun.

"Tidak, sungguh tidak," jawab Kyuhyun jujur. "Seluruh tentang 'menjaga rahasia' kelihatannya menempatkan dampener pada itu."

Ryeowook hanya menyandarkan kepala di bahu Kyuhyun dengan sorot menderita. "Tidak malam ini."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sungguh hanya berencana tidur," Kyuhyun bersikeras seraya menyandarkan kepalanya di kepala Ryeowook.

"Omong kosong besar," Heechul menggoda.

Yunho hanya menyaksikan mereka bertiga mondar mandir. Yunho senang bisa melihat Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook bersama dan bahkan nampak lebih harmonis. Itu membuat Yunho tersenyum mengetahui bahwa beberapa hal berjalan dengan baik di akhir. Yunho tidak akan pernah melupakan hari itu dimana dia dan Kyuhyun berada di lantai atap, meyakinkan pria yang lebih muda―Ryeowook― untuk mengambil kesempatan.

Yunho merasa tidak enak meminta mereka menginap, karena itu ia berencana memberitahu mereka untuk pulang saja. Yunho mengerutkan kening ketika seorang perawat pemangkas rambut berjalan masuk dan memindahkan nampan Yunho jauh-jauh, "sudah waktunya untuk tidur."

Heechul yang tidak pernah melewatkan apapun, dia memperhatikan ada kerutan di wajah Yunho dan dia menyipitkan mata pada perawat yang memindahkan nampan Yunho. "Kau tahu, jika kau melakukan kekerasan kepada Yunho, itu sudah cukup untuk memberimu hukuman mati di negeri ini. Dia itu martir pemerintahan."

"Maaf?" kata si perawat, jelas terkejut dengan tuduhan Heechul.

Kyuhyun yang sudah beranjak dari tempat tidur bersama Ryeowook ketika perawat memasuki ruangan, mereka juga merasakan perubahan Yunho, lalu bertanya, "Apakah dia melakukan sesuatu kepadamu, Hyung?"

"Tidak, Heechul gila!" Kata Ryeowook menimbali Kyuhyun, terkejut melihat kelakukan kedua laki-laki tersebut.

"Giiiilaahh," Yunho mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Aku akui, aku mungkin gila, tapi aku hanya memperingatkanmu," kata Heechul, masih menatap perawat itu dengan curiga.

"Akan saya yakinkan anda, tidak ada satu pun staf di sini yang menyalahgunakan pasien. Tuan Kim sangat mempercayai saya untuk menangani Yunho. Bahkan Tuan Kim meminta saya untuk mengiriminya pesan tiap kali ada pembaruan kondisi Yunho, " kata si perawat, menjelaskan kepada Heechul, nampak benar-benar tersinggung.

"Oh, jadi kau yang…" kata Heechul dengan seringai yang menyerupai kucing Cheshire yang muncul di film Alice in Wonderland.

"_Yang _apa?" Perawat tersebut bertanya kurang suka. Yunho mengamati dalam ketakutan saat ia melihat raut familiah tergambar di wajah Heechul.

"Yang Jae percayai. Aku minta maaf untuk semua kata-kataku. Maksudku, jika Jae mempercayaimu, kalau begitu segalanya akan baik-baik saja. Kau tahu, Jae dan aku pernah berada dalam satu grup yang sama," kata Heechul sambil tersenyum cantik.

"Saya tidak tahu," jawabnya, tampak tidak peka terhadap perubahan Heechul.

"Memang benar. Jae dan aku kehilangan kontak, Aku sangat sedih. Aku harap, entah bagaimanapun caranya, aku ingin Jae tahu bahwa aku sedang bersama Yunho … itu akan membuatnya merasa tenang. Pasti rasanya tidak enak tidak bisa berada di sini gara-gara kewajibannya kepada para penggemar. Pertunjukan harus terus berlangsung."

"Kalian semua harus pergi. Kami perlu memindahkan Yuho ke tempat tidur, " kata perawat lain di ruangan itu. Yunho mengamati perawat pemangkas rambut yang mempercayai kata-kata Heechul.

Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun masing-masing meraih salah satu lengan Heechul dan menyeretnya dari ruangan.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan?" kata Ryeowook bernada menuntut, menutup pintu di belakang mereka.

"Heechul berusaha membuat Jae gila. Kau ahlinya dalam hal itu, harus aku akui, " kata Kyuhyun kepada Heechul ketika mereka mulai berjalan menyusuri lorong.

"Kadang-kadang aku bangga pada diriku sendiri. Aku ingin tahu berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan perawat itu untuk memberitahu Jae," kata Heechul tersenyum lebar.

"Bukan hal bagus jika Jae muncul di sini malam ini," Ryeowook memperingatkan.

"Tidak mungkin dia bisa ada di sini. Dia sedang berada di tengah-tengah konser sekarang. Ditambah, dia memiliki konser lain besok. Ada begitu banyak petinggi dari Amerika di sini ingin bertemu JYJ. Tidak ada cara apapun yang bisa dia lakukan untuk keluar dari konser tanpa membuat 'kerusakan' serius pada JYJ," jawab Heechul saat mereka berjalan ke ruang tunggu.

"Dia membantu menghancurkan grup sebelumnya," Kyuhyun mengingatkannya saat ia mengambil tempat duduk di samping Ryeowook.

"Itu untuk memisahkan Yunho, bukan untuk Yunho. Dia Cuma seseorang bermuka dua," kata Heechul, mengambil kursi di seberang Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook. "Jae tidak akan mengecewakan begitu banyak penggemar … Dia menggunakan penggemar untuk mengendalikan semua orang di sekelilingnya."

Kyuhyun mendorong salah satu recliner yang sengaja dibawa staf untuk menghalangi pintu masuk, sementara Ryeowook menempatkan selimut dan bantal di dua recliner.

Yunho mengamati mereka karena akhirnya mereka bisa menginap di sini. Yunho berusaha tetap nyaman dengan kehadiran mereka. Mereka di sini untuk alasan yang jelas, Yunho tidak pernah meragukan persahabatan atau ketulusan mereka … mereka adalah apa yang Yunho butuhkan.

"Kenapa kau tidak suka perawat itu?" Tanya Heechul. Dia duduk di sisi tempat tidur Yunho menontonnya dari dekat.

"Pakaaii baacuuu… juuu…" Kata Yunho, tidak bermaksud benar-benar jujur tapi sebisa mungkin jujur.

"Berani-beraninya dia…" Kata Heechul, tersenyum pada Yunho yang sekarang sudah mengenakan piyama merah. "Jika kau punya pertanyaan, tanya saja. Aku di sini untuk menjawab semuanya tanpa kalimat penyaringan. "

Ada satu pertanyaan yang Yunho ingin tanyakan, pertanyaan yang akan dia tanyakan kepada Jae, "kongser?"

"Oh, luar biasa. Konser SM pecah! Yah.. kau tahu lah. Tapi tidak semeriah ketika ada kau. Kau selalu melengkapinya dengan hati. Si bocah-bocah Shinee sangat terkenal sekarang. Apa kau ingin tahu cerita detilnya? Aku tahu persis. Aku punya segudang detil. Boa, aku tak tahu apa yang cewek itu pikirkan sampai membiarkan Shinee mendandaninya."

"Heechul, menurutku itu bukan konser yang dimaksud Yunho," Kyuhyun menyela sebelum Heechul bercerita lebih panjang.

"Aku tahu," Kata Heechul kepada Yunho, mengambil nafas panjang. "Mereka masih luar biasa. Mereka populer di Ameria, Eropa, dan seluruh Asia. Mereka.. luar biasa bukan main seperti ketika kau masih tertidur panjang. Perusahaan mereka masih sebajingan dan sesakit Kyuhyun si gila Sex."

"Maaf? Bagaimana bisa aku gila sex? Aku seorang monogami sejati. Biar kuberitahu satu rahasia yang benar-benar hubungan monogami. Kami pergi berminggu-minggu tanpa sedikitpun seksual. Jika aku gila seks, aku akan…"

"Jae ada di Jepang," Heechul memotong, sangat suka sekali menggusarkan laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya itu, mengejek Jae Cuma bonus tambahan.

"Ya!" Kyuhyun menyetujui, karena penaklukan Jae di Jepang bukanlah rahasia setelah interview Changmin yang tidak terkenal. Changmin tidak mengatakan _gender _yang spesifik, tapi tetap saja artikel mengantarkan fandom kepada hingar-bingar dan menyebabkan Yunho menahan peluru demi Changmin."

"Dan Ryeowook malang kita akan menjadi satu-satunya yang mendapatkan tembakan di kepala kalau begitu," kata Heechul, dipenuhi raut horor.

"Itu tidak lucu!" Ryeowook menggerutu, kemudian terduduk kesal di recliner. "Aku tak percaya kau membuat lelucon macam itu!"

"Sangat tidak lucu," kata Kyuhyun, melotot ke arah Heechull yang tidak bisa berhenti tertawa. Kyuhyun beralih kepada Yunho yang nampak terkejut. "Yunho Hyung, aku sangat minta maaf. Lain kali kami tidak akan membahas dia, aku janji."

"Jika Jae masih saja membuat keributan, aku tidak akan membuat lelucon seperti ini," kata Heechul berusaha meyakinkan mereka tapi hanya melihat Yunho dan jelas masih menahan tawa.

"Aku mau tidur saja, karena aku bahkan tidak bisa… aku tidak bisa. Sangat tidak sopan." Kyuhyun, yang jarang mengherankan menggerutu, ikut ke recliner bersama Ryewook.

"Aku tidak sopan? Kapan terakhir kali kau memanggilku _Hyung_?" tanya Heechul, berpura-pura sakit hati ketika menyaksikan Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun memberinya tatapan.

"Hmm.. aku tidak ingat. Aku tidak akan menahan nafasku jika aku adalah kau, menungguku untuk mengatakannya lagi, " Kata Kyuhyun tanpa suara lalu meringkuk bersama Ryeowook.

"Dasar bocah ingusan!" bentak Heechul.

"Sleeeep," Yunho said, patting Heechul's leg with his left hand.

"Tiduuuul," kata Yunho, memukul-mukul pelan kaki Heechul dengan tangan kirinya.

"Baiklah jika kau lelah oleh semua kesaksiaku aku bisa mengambil gambaran," kata Heechul beringsut dari tempat duduk. "Sekalipun tidak ada kesedihan darimu. Aku bisa lihatnya dari matamu, tapi tentu saja aku tidak akan mengizinkan hal itu terjadi. Aku akan menyiksa anak-anak semalaman untuk mengalihkanmu jika perlu."

"Sudah kubilang, kita seharusnya menyewa satu kamar hote," Kyuhyun mengomel dengan suara bisikan.

"Dan membiarkan Yunho di sini bersama Heechul? Aku tidak setuju." Ryeowook balas berbisik, tapi tahu betul Heechul dan Yunho bisa saja mendengarnya.

"Kita bisa mengajak Yunho," Kyuhyun menjelaskan sebelum Heechul menendang kaki recliner mereka.

"Kita akan tidur sekarang, anak-anak." Kata Heechul kemudian naik ke reclinernya.

Yunho tidak bisa tidur. Yang lainnya sudah tertidur lelap dengan cepat, kelelahan dari serangkaian kegiataan. Para perawat belum memberinya obat malam semenjak Yunho memberi mereka tanda-tanda pemulihan baru. Yunho tidak lagi kesulitan tidur tapi, sebanyak Yunho benci mengakuinya, hal itu mungkin karena Yunho berada di sisi Jae. Yunho tidak pernah kesulitan tidur selama Jae bersamanya.

Pikirannya berlarian dengan seluruh kejadian hari ini. Yunho sangat bersyukur Heechul, Ryewook, dan Kyuhyun tahu tentang kemajuan proses pemulihannya dan ikut merahasiakannya. Heecul selalu menghibur Yunho dan dua junior memberi Yunho harapan. Harapan yang terkadang dalam situasi paling buruk, kebahagian masih bisa ditemukan. Yunho ingin menanyai mereka lebih banyak tentang hubungan mereka tapi, Yunho sebenarnya sudah lelah ketika mereka tiba di sini dan kata-kata Yunho yang masih kacau bukan sesuatu yang bisa Yunho tunjukan dengan bangga. Yunho berhasil menggunakan kata-kata pendek hari ini tanpa kesulitan dan berbangga hati oleh karenanya.

Renungan Yunho buyar ketika terdengar bunyi keras di pintu, seseorang mencoba membuka pintu dan menabrak recliner yang menghalanginya.

Yunho memperhatikan Kyuhyun melompat dari reclinernya dan terburu-buru menuju pintu, menyalakan lampu, membuang selimutnya ke recliner yang menghalangi pintu, kemudian menyingkarkan recliner tersebut.

Secepat recliner itu disingkirkan, pintu terbuka lebar dan memperlihatkan raut amarah Jae. Yunho tercekat. Jae nampak baru saja meninggalkan panggung. Dia masih mengenakan pakaian satin biru tua yang dihiasi berlian dan mempertinggi kecantikan Jae. Rambut dan _make-up-_nya sempurna. Ini adalah Jae yang membuat perempuan dan laki-laki kehilangan kendali.

Yunho membuang muka ketik Jae melayangkan tatapan padanya.

Heechul bangkit dari kursinya dan bertanya dalam nada jengkel, "bukankah ini sedikit dramatis? _Just saying _sih…"

"Kita perlu bicara sekarang," kata Jae dengan nada tajam.

Heechul hanya tertawa tapi, ketika dia melihat jam di dinding, tawanya menghilang. "Kau meninggalkan konser sepagi ini? Serius, butuh perjalanan dua jam ke sini. Kau pasti langsung pergi saat kau tahu aku di sini."

Jae mengerutkan dahi, sementara di samping jahitan celananya dia mengempalkan tinjuan. "Kita perlu bicara di luar, sekarang."

"Apakah kau punya seseorang yang menemanimu datang kemari? Maksudku, aku tidak percaya kau meninggalkan sorakan penonton hanya karena aku mengunjungi teman lamaku," Heechul mengambil langkah mendekati Jae. "Apakah salah satu 'Om'-mu mengantarmu ke sini menggunakan helikopter?"

"Aku tidak membutuhkanmu di sini menyebarkan kebencian dan menghambat proses penyembuhan Yunho." Jae melangkah maju menghadapi Heechul.

"Kebohongan? Kebenaranmu lebih buruk dari kebohongan manapun yang bisa aku sarankan."

"Teman-teman…" Kyuhyun memperingatkan saat dia menyadari staf di luar pintu menonton. "Tidak apa-apa. Mereka tidak akan berkelahi atau apalah.." Kata Kyuhyun kepada para staff, tersenyum lalu menutup pintu. Kyuhyun melempar tatapan khawatir kepada Ryeewook, berharap kata-katanya tidak menjadi kebohongan.

"Ingatan Yunho baik-baik saja, dia tidak membutuhkanmu di sini untuk menyegarkan kembali ingatannya," kata Jae kepada Heechul tapi, nada menderita terdengar dari suaranya.

"Oh, kau takut ya? Dia sadar sekarang, bukan lagi boneka tanpa otak yang tak tahu siapa yang menganiayanya. Dia ingat…"

"Menganiaya? Apa aku kehilangan akal sehatmu?" jae memenggal, menggemparkan tuduhan Heechul.

"Aku bahkan tidak ingin tahu lebih lengkap tentang level disfungsi ketika hal itu mengaitkan Yunho dan bagaimana itu mungkin menyatakan dirinya sendiri, ketka dia tidak bisa mempertahankan diri." Kata Heechul, merasa muak.

"Aku sadar, kau itu seorang aseksual pemalu yang tidak memiliki sesuatu yang lebih baik untuk dilakukan daripada membiarkan imajinasimu lari bersamamu, tapi jagalah fantasi menjijikanmu tetap untukmu seorang." Jae meludahi Heecul, keduanya masih berhadap-hadapan.

"Aseksual pemalu?" Heechul menciutkan balik.

"Ya, kita semua tahu itu. Kita semua tahu bahwa Hangeng akan memberi kita semua hadiah yang luar biasa jika dia telah memberimu yang besar sebelum dia meninggalkanmu. Aku akan membantumu keluat, tapi aku belum pernah menyukai perempuan." Suara Jae berubah lembut rendah hati, penuh kesengitan.

"Kapan kau pernah membiarkan perasaanmu jatuh dengan siapa kau melakukan sex? Sebenarnya kau tidak dikenal karena dekriminasi," Heecul melempar balik kata-kata, membuat Jae mengepal tinjuannya lagi.

Kyuhyun mengambil langkah di antara keduanya. "Hentikan."

Ryeowook mengikuti Kyuhyun di belakang. "Aku rasa kalian berdua harus meninggalkan ruangan."

"Bukannya itu kau? Yah, izinkan aku…" Jae memulai ceritanya kepada Ryeowook tentang apa yang bisa dia lakukan dengan permintaannya.

"Jae," kata Yunho dengan sangat jelas, mengulurkan lengan kirinya.

Ryeowook segera terlupakan dan Jae berfokus hanya kepada Yunho sekarang. "Maafkan aku," kata Jae memulai seraya menghampiri Yunho dan menggenggam tangannya. "Maafkan aku. aku tahu mereka temanmu. Aku tahu."

"Ja..ngan." Yunho membalas genggaman tangan Jae erat-erat.

"Ya. Aku akan berhenti. Aku hanya… hilang kendali." Jawab Jae dengan sedih, lalu berlutut di samping kasur, menggenggam tangan Yunho seolah-olah Yunho dalam sekarat.

"Kami pergi sekarang." Kata Ryeowook sambil membungkuk mengenakan sepatu.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia membuat kita pergi." Kata Heechul kepada Ryeowook, menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, masih melemparkan tatapan menyalak.

"Ya, tentu." Kata Kyuhyun, mengenakan sepatunya juga.

"Yunho meminta kita menginap, maka aku menginap." Kata Heechul kepada Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook, tapi menatap Jae, menunggu reaksi.

Jae berbalik terkejut melihat Heechul. "Yunho memintamu menginap?" luka yang tertoreh di suara dan wajahnya sangat nampak jelas.

"Ya. Dia ingat siapa temannya dan siapa penyiksanya. Sekalipun aku berharap dia akan melupakan itu. Tak seorang pun perlu ingat apa yang kau, Junsu dan Yoochun lakukan kepadanya. Tak seorang pun. Yaahh… kecuali kau dan kawanan serigalamu. Kau perlu mengingatnya setiap hari seumur hidupmu. Ingat apa yang kalian bertiga lakukan dan ketahuilah kalian tidak bisa menariknya kembali."

"Heechul, hentikan! Astaga, bagaimana bisa ini membantu Yunho?" kata Kyuhyun, menjatuhkan sepatu Heechul di dekat kakinya.

Ryeowook menghampiri kasur dari arah berlawanan dengan Jae, lalu bertanya, "Yunho hyung, apa tidak apa-apa jika kami pergi?"

Yunho terlihat sangat bersyukur ketika Ryeowook menghampirinya. "Ya. Taapi siiini agiih."

"Ya, pasti. Kami akan ke sini lagi secepat mungkin. Kami janji," Kyuhyun menjawab serapa berjalan ke sisi Ryeowook. "Ini benar-benar keajaiban. Aku tahu kau akan kembali sempurna dalam waktu singkat."

Dan Heechul pun melangkah resah di antara Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook. "Yunho, aku akan pergi. Aku tidak suka meninggalkanmu di sini bersamanya, tapi… aku akan menundanya sesuai keinginanmu. Aku tahu dia tidak akan pergi sekalipun kau memintanya dan kau mungkin tahu itu juga," kata Heechul, merasa senang pada kenyataan kebenaran kalimatnya yang bisa dengan mudah direspon balik oleh ekspresi Jae. "Kami akan menjaga perdamaian, untukmu. Sekalipun hanya untukmu, ditempat lain pun dia bermain adil."

Yunho mengangguk setuju. "Sinii lagii."

"Pasti. Aku janji." Kata Heechul, meraih lengan kanan Yunho yang seolah tak bernyawa. "Aku akan mengambil kursi barisan depan ketika semua yang hilang datang kembali padamu."

Yunho hanya mengangguk kecil sekali dan tidak mengutuk air mata yang jatuh dari matanya. "maaciih."

"Aku harus pergi sekarang," kata Heechul, melepas tangan Yunho. "Kau menangis dan aku akan mulai menangis, dan aku yakin Ryeowook sudah menangis." Kata Heechul, kembali berbalik. "Aku akan segera menemuimu. _Saranghae_."

Yunho menonton ketiganya meninggalkan ruangan dan mengira-ngira apakah Yunho membuat keputasan yang benar. Perasaannya kepada Jae seperti benang kusut, tapi Yunho merindukan Jae. Bahkan ketika dikelilingi keramaian orang-orang di ruangannya, Yunho tetap merindukan Jae.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jae, menonton Yunho yang berusaha menghindari kontak mata. "Kau yakin kau ingin mereka pergi? Aku bisa bertingkai baik atau… aku bisa pergi."

Kali ini Yunho menatapnya. Yunho bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa Jae perlu mendengar Yunho memintanya untuk tetap berada di sini, tapi Yunho tak bisa lakukan itu. "capeek."

"Baiklah, aku yakin kau begitu." Kata Jae, berdiri kemudian membungkuk menyisir rambut Yunho dengan jari jemarinya. "Aku harus berganti pakaian." Kata Jae berusaha menjauh dari Yunho.

"Gaak. Tiduur." Kata Yunho, tak mau melepas Jae.

"Baiklah." Jae menghela nafas lelah, menunduk menatap pakaiannya yang cemerlang berkilauan, kemudian merangkak naik ke sisi Yunho. "Jika tadi aku merokok di mobil, aku tidak akan tidur dengan kostum ini."

Yunho menutup matanya dan tersenyum. "Baguusss."

"Tidak," Jae mengakui, merokok itu salah. "Aku ini orang gila, tak waras, yang pergi di tengah-tengah konser tanpa membawa apapun kecuali kunci."

Yunho tak merespon soal Jae meninggalkan konsernya terlalu awal, dia hanya memejamkan matanya dan mulai terhanyut. Kemudian ia merasakan sentuhan lembut di keningnya, tapi Yunho tetap menutupkan mata, berpura-pura tertidur lelap.

TBC

.

Oh iya, jika anda menemukan terjemahan ini tidak menyantumkan credit secara penuh dimanapun selain di akun ffn saya (kohan44) dan wordpress yang saya sebutkan tadi, tolong segera laporkan kepada saya. Karena hal tersebut telah melanggar hak cipta


	6. Chapter 5

Title: Damaged  
Author: AquariusLover  
Rating: R  
Pairing: Yunjae  
Genre: Friendship, Romance, Future AU, Angst  
Beta: Motty123

Translator : anemone_sea

Editor: ClownFish

a/n

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I own nothing and know even less. This story is a stand alone, but it does take place in the TFAN universe, where Yunho played a crucial role.

Summary: Pada suatu hari di musim dingin, ia membuang cinta mereka berdua demi keluarganya. Musim gugur berikutnya, sebuah aksi balas dendam meninggalkan cinta mereka di luar batas ampunan. Dua musim panas kemudian, kemarahan penggemar dan tindakan akhir dari pengorbanan diri akan menegaskan kembali segala sesuatu yang mereka ketahui tentang cinta, kesombongan, keegoisan, dan pengampunan.

T/N

Terjemahan ini telah memiliki izin dan disetujui oleh Aquariuslover, pemilik asli sekaligus pencipta Damaged. Hal-hal terkait penyebaran hasil terjemahan dan penggandaan (_copying_) harus atas seizin tim translator.

**CHAPTER 5**

Yunho terbangun di keesokan harinya gara-gara tangan Jae merayap di bawah kemeja Yunho, menggerayangi dadanya. "Jae!" Yunho menggeram, jelas kesal oleh sentuhan mengganggu.

"_Moobs_ _man_-mu hilang. Ini salah satu alasan kau perlu makan banyak. Hanya dadamu satu-satunya yang pernah melakukan sesuatu padaku , " kata Jae sambil bangkit dan tersenyum pada Yunho .

"Jaga sikap!" Yunho memperingatkan, berlagak sok tegas tetapi idak bisa menahan diri menertawakan Jae yang tampak konyol dalam kostum panggungnya, rambut berantakan serta make - up yang kacau.

"Menertawakan penampilanku? " Tanya Jae, tersenyum sambil merangkak ke atas Yunho.

"Awaas, " Yunho mendesah merasakan berat tambahan di atasnya .

"Tidak, " kata Jae saat mereka saling berhadap-hadapan muka. Yunho memutar kepalanya dengan cepat sebelum Jae bisa mencoba melakukan sesuatu, tapi ia malah menemukan dirinya terperangkap pelukan erat. "Aku merindukanmu . Aku benci meninggalkanmu. "

"Bukan berarti kau tidak menjauh sehari saja, " Yunho berusaha keras melarikan diri sekalipun pelukan erat ini seakan memberinya hanya seinchi kehidupan.

Jae melonggarkan pelukan, lalu menatap Yunho, "Lebih baik kau merindukanku juga."

"Mungkin. Menyingkir, " Yunho meronta dengan tangan kirinya dan menepuk-nepuk Jae, tapi laki-laki di hadapannya ini malah tertawa.

"Aku tidur dalam kostum Halloween aneh ini demimu, jadi lebih baik kau merindukanku. Kau tidak tahu kan seberapa gatalnya kostum ini?" Jae tersenyum kepada pria di bawahnya. Yunho tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, kecuali balik tersenyum.

" Maaf. meeenyiiingkiiiilll!" Kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Yunho, dan jika bibir Jae bertemu dengan miliknya, mungkin Yunho akan menyadari kesalahannya dalam berkata-kata. Yunho menemukan dirinya sendiri memberi respon secara naluriah ketika tiba-tiba lidah mereka terjerat dalam tarian familiar lama yang datang terlalu natural bagi Yunho. Ketika ia merasa tangan Jae perlahan-lahan meluncur ke tubuh bagian bawah, sesuatu melintas dalam pikirannya. Sebuah memori yang begitu mengerikan menyeka setiap naluri yang mungkin telah menyerah . Yunho tiba-tiba berubah dingin, mengepal lalu menutup mulutnya , memalingkan kepala .

Seluruh tubuh Jae merespon cepat dan putus asa. Setelah Yunho memutar kepalanya, Jae malah menyerang bagian leher, menikmati setiap rasa pria itu. Saat tangan Jae meraba bagian bawah lalu meremasnya, dia sadar pria ini tidak terangsang sama sekali. Jae tersentak, tangannya kembali tertarik jauh dengan cepat dari Yunho.

"Maafkan aku," kata Jae, turun dari Yunho yang sedang marah padanya dan diam-diam menolak untuk melihatnya. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang merasukiku... Hanya saja, sudah begitu lama sejak kita... kau... kau... Kau tidak merasakan apa-apa?" Jae merasa sangat terganggu. Dia tidak terbiasa mendapat respon seperti ini.

"Tidak, " kata Yunho, kembali berbalik menghandap Jae untuk menontonnya mencerna kalimat Yunho.

"Bagaimana bisa? Kita selalu baik-baik saja bersama-sama ... sejak kita berumur enam belas tahun... semua ini tidak pernah menjadi masalah, " tanya Jae lagi, tidak mampu memahami kurangnya respon Yunho. Sepanjang waktu selama perpisahan mereka, Jae membayangkan akan menjadi seperti apa jika dia bisa membuat Yunho kehilangan pertahanannya untuk hal semacam ini.

"Belbeda," kata Yunho sederhana, merasa terhibur oleh ketidakpercayaan Jae.

"Pasti ini gara-gara si kateter sialan!" kata Jae, terduduk di kasur. Pakaiannya tidak bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu yang sudah jelas terbangun.

"Kateter temaaan kitaa," Yunho mengingatkan, tersenyum kepada laki-laki yang sedang frustasi tersebut.

"Kateter terkutuk," Jae menggerutu, tapi kemudian tersadar seberapa tak pantas tingkah lakunya itu . lalu ia menutup wajahnya sendiri dengan kedua telapak tangan. "Apa yang aku katakan? Kau bahkan tidak bisa menggerakkan bagian kananmu, kau baru saja sadar seminggu lalu, tidak bisa pipis tanpa bantuan alat, sementara aku menginginkan... aku memang seburuk yang Heechul katakan."

"Semoga gaak," Yunho mengernyit, teringat tuduhan Heechul malam tadi.

seketika Jae meraih tangan Yunho. "Tidak, tidak, tidak. Aku tidak pernah melakukan apapun ketika kau tak sadarkan diri. Baru sekarang saja aku kacau dan orang-orang bisa melihatnya."

"Haruskah aku senang atau takut?" Yunho tersenyum cerah karena baru saja dia mengatakan kalimat terpanjang yang pernah dia ucapkan sejelas ini semenjak dia siuman.

Mata Jae menyipit ke arah Yunho, tapi birahi masih menggolak di tubuhnya. "Aku senang aku yang memalukan ini membuatmu terhibur."

"Setidaknya membantu kata-kataku," Yunho masih tersenyum kepada pria di hadapannya yang seakan-akan siap menerkamnya.

"Aku harus mandi sebelum melakukan sesuatu yang mungkin bakal dianggap tindakan penyerangan di negera berpikiran liberal," Jae merosot dari kasur.

"Dingin!" seru Yunho, menyeringai.

"Ya, dingin! Mandi yang sangat dingin," Jae mengambil sepasang kaos kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi, menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

Ketika Jae akhirnya keluar dari kamar mandi, dia menemukan para pelayan baru saja menurunkan Yunho dari kasur dan membuatnya duduk di depan menu sarapan.

"Apa dia benar-benar sedang sakit?" tanya Hana kepada Yunho, jelas tak mempercayainya.

"Sangat," jwab Yunho, tersenyum sambil menyuap sesendok penuh sereal.

"Aku senang aku tidak repot-repot membeli tiket. Bagaimana bisa dia sakit sementara dia bisa menyetir sampai sini? Dia bahkan mengusir teman-temanmu. Para perawat malam terlalu mencintainya sampai tak bisa berpikir jernih." Hana melenguh seraya menggeliat di kursinya.

"Kaaauu... kaauuu dan Bong Cha halluuusnya selalu di sini," balas Yunho sambil mengambil sepotong daging.

"Kau manis sekali... para perawat malam itu berbeda. Sungguh, jika mereka berkata Jae itu teman yang luar biasa lagi, aku akan memukul mereka karena hidup dengan pemikiran yang bodoh." Hana menggeram, menyebabkan Yunho meliriknya aneh. "Dia jatuh cinta padamu." 

"Gak, kaau salah," kata Yunho yakin yang mana membuat Jae mengernyit di ambang pintu.

"Yaa.. semoga aku menikahi setengah laki-laki berdedikasi kepadaku seperti temanmu kepadamu," kata Hana, tersenyum kepada Yunho, tak mau keyakinannya digoyahkan.

"Hati-hati dengan keinginanmuu," kata Yunho tanpa menatap Hana dan meneruskan sarapannya.

"Yaaa.. staf lainnya tak ada yang percaya. Mereka terlalu sibuk mengkhayal soal dia membuka matanya dan melihat kenyataan. Soo Jin yang paling parah dan dia itu kakaknya yang terpaut 20 tahun. Soo Jin memberitahu orang-orang tentang seberapa kasarnya Heechul. Dia juga bilang, Heechul mengancammu dan itu kenapa dia menelepon Jae. Dia bilang Jae segera ke sini dan mengusir Heechul karena sudah berbuat kasar kepadamu dan Soo Jin."

"Apa diaa... rambut... perawat potong rambut?" tanya Yunho, menaruh minuman berenerginya. Yunho sangat tidak menyukai perawat itu.

Hana terlihat sedikit bingun, tapi kemudian tiba-tiba berubah cerah. "Ya, dia baru saja mengubah gaya rambutnya!"

"Heechuul kaasar. Dia mungkin bilang aku tidak menyukai Soo Jin," kemudian Yunho menyodok sesendok sereal lagi.

"Hana bergeser ke ujung kursi. "Kau tidak menyukainya? Apakah dia melakukan sesuatu buruk padamu?"

"Tentu tidak," kata Jae, keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambutnya yang masih basah. "Sekalipun aku sangat ragu dia duduk dan bergosip bersama pasien-pasiennya. Khususnya soal dia sudah menandatangani kontrak antara kita sama kita yang tidak pernah didiskusikan."

Hana melompat dari kursinya, Jae meliriknya. "Yunho, jika kau membutuhkan seesuatu, panggil saja aku." kemudian hana terburu-buru keluar, mencoba sekeras mungkin tak menatap Jae yang Hana rasa sedang marah gara-gara kesalahannya.

Jae mengambil kursi yang baru saja dikosongkan Hana, kemudian beralih ke Yunho yang nampak sangat tak senang. "Jangan lihat aku seperti itu. Aku tak bisa menurutinya, dia mengetahui terlalu banyak hal tentang kita."

"Kau jahat," kata Yunho tanpa susah payah.

Jae mendesah. "Tidak. Tapi dia tidak perlu tahu urusan kita. Dia tahu bukan karena pertemanan aku datang ke sini."

Yunho memalingkan muka, melanjutkan sarapan. Jika Jae bermaksud menyatakan sesuatu kepadanya, Yunho merasa tidak tertarik.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak menyukai Soo Jin?" Tanya Jae, tapi Yunho terus melanjutkan makan, mengabaikan Jae. "Kenapa kau tidak menyukainya? Jangan abaikan aku. kau tidak tahu masalah apa yang aku buat untuk diriku sendiri hanya untuk bisa bersamamu di sini."

Kalimat itu sontak menghentikan suapan Yunho tapi, Yunho tak berpaling ke arah Jae. "Siapa yang nanyaaa."

"Kau tidak akan pernah bertanya. Kau tahu pertanyaan itu akan membuatku terlalu bahagia." Kata Jae terdengar penuh irihati seraya beringsut dari kursi, menutup pintu.

"Kau harus kembali, bilang kaauu sudah baikan," mata Yunho mengikuti gerak-gerik Jae.

"Tidak bisa," Jae kembali duduk di kursi sebelah Yunho.

"Kenapa tidak?" tanya Yunho bernada sopan, karena Yunho tak bisa bayangkan berbicara tanpa rasa tanggungjawab yang besar. Namun, pemikiran mereka tentang kesetiaan tidak pernah berada di sudut yang sama.

"Jangan bodoh. Sekarang ini aku bisa bersamamu karena ayahmu tak tahu, Changmin tak tahu... Ketika mereka tahu, kau akan mengusirku. Jadi aku akan tetap di sini selama yang aku bisa." Jae menatap Yunho lurus-lurus.

Yunho mengernyit, menggelengkan kepalanya merasa jengkel. "Jangan bertingkah kaaauu peduli."

Desah lelah lolos dari mulut Jae. Jae merai tangan kiri Yunho sebelum Yunho menyodok menu sarapannya. Jae merasa sesuatu semakin dekat seiring dia mendengarkan lebih banyak percakapan Yunho dengan Hana. "Kau segalanya bagiku."

"Tidak," Yunho menghempas tangannya seperti anak manja.

"Ya," Jae meraih kembali tangan Yunho.

"Sampai aku melakukan sesuatu supaya kaauu marah," Yunho benci jika dirinya merasa khawatir.

Jae terbelalak dan tak bisa menolak kenyataan, bagaimana bisa Jae menolaknya?

"Kaaauuu meluukaaiiku sebanyaaak kaauu mencintaiku," kata Yunho, membuang tangan Jae dengan mudah. Yunho yakin, sebelumnya dia belum pernah mengatakan kata-kata yang lebih jujur daripada ini.

Jae membiarkan tangan Yunho lepas. Jae menggenggam tangannya sendiri di atas pangkuan dan mencoba menenangkan diri sehingga dia bisa menenangkan Yunho. "Kita berdua melukai satu sama lain, tapi aku lebih banyak melukai diriku sendiri daripada orang lain."

"Tidak, aku dan Changmin paliing paraah melukaai." Yunho menggelengkan kepala. "Aku selalu menyalaahkan diriku... taapiii tidak lagiii." Yunho membawa banyak kesalahan sebelum kecelakaan itu, hampir melindungi Jae dari semua itu... yaa, sekarang tidak lagi.

"Semua itu sudah selesai. Ayo jangan pikirkan soal itu lagi. Sekarang aku di sini ingin kau lebih baik sekalipun itu artinya aku akan kehilanganmu lagi. Bukankah itu suatu kemajuan?" tanya Jae, menjauhkan nampan dan berlutut di hadapan Yunho.

"Ya," Yunho harus setuju tapi itu tidak cukup. " Tidak lagiii membicarakan cinta atau menyentuuhku. Kaau punya sejuta pacaaar (laki-laki). Tidurlah bersama salah satu dari merekaa."

Mendadak Jae nampak seolah-olah dia baru saja ditampar tapi dia tak bergeming dari tempatnya berlutut, juga dia tak bisa menatap balik Yunho. "Aku tidak pernah tidur dengan siapapun sejak kau tertembak." Kata Jae, melayangkan sapuan tangan menenangkan di lutut kanan Yunho, mencoba memberi alasan.

Yunho tertawa pahit. "Hanya karrreena aku tak sadar dan itu tak biiiisaa meluukaaiku."

"Tidak, karena aku mencintai..." Jae tiba-tiba berhenti dan mencengkram kaki kanan Yunho dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku merasakan kakimu bergerak."

"Kakiku juga," jawab Yunho mendadak sumringah. Kengerian mereka berlalu terlewatkan untuk sekarang.

Jae buru-buru melepas sepatu Yunho. "Bisakah kau menggerakan jari-jarimu?"

Yunho merunduk, menyimpan tangan kirinya di bahu Jae untuk menyeimbangkan badan dan mencoba menggerakan kakinya sekuat tenaga. "Coba."

"Kau bisa melakukannya," kata Jae, melepas kaos kaki Yunho. "Aku tahu kau bisa."

"Aku coba taapii... Waw." Yunho dan Jae, keduanya, tercekat pada waktu bersamaan ketika jempol kaki kanan Yunho bergerak tipis.

"Jae..." Kata Yunho, bersusah payah menahan air mata kelegaan yang membendung di mataya.

"Aku tahu," kata Jae, menatap Yunho, menampilkan wajah sumringah. "Aku tahu kau bisa melakukannya. Kau akan berjalan lagi. Aku tahu."

"Aku akan jalan." Kata Yunho, menarik Jae berdiri dengan tangan kirinya. Jae segera mengerti niatan Yunho dan menghambur ke dekapannya. Yunho memeluk balik dengan penuh perasaan.

Bong Cha memaksa Yunho mandi di kolam mandi*. Sekalipun airnya bergelembung, berbusa, dan menyembunyikan sebagian besar tubuhnya, Yunho tetap membenci telanjang di depan siapapun sekarang ini.

"Jangan banyak mengernyit," kata Bong Cha, mengerlingkan mata seraya menggosok punggung Yunho. "Kau tidak ingin rautmu terkulai lagi kan?"

Tapi Yunho tidak bisa berhenti mengernyit. Sekalipun Bong Cha mengizinkan Yunho membersihkan bagian pribadinya, ini tetap menghina. Satu-satunya bagian teburuk dari harinya adalah ketika Yunho harus buang air besar. Kemudian penghinaan hampir membunuhnya. Apakah bejana sorong maupun para perawat membantunya ke toilet menolak meninggalkan Yunho karena takut Yunho bakal jatuh.

"Baiklah, aku akan meninggalkanmu berendam sebentar. Mereka membuatmu bekerja banyak dan berkeringat tidak baik untuk kulit. Ketika kau keluar dari sini, kulitmu akan berubah sempurna. Tak akan ada gangguan di pandanganku." Kata Bong Cha setelah menggosok punggung Yunho dan bangkit mengumpulkan handuk.

Yunho tersenyum membayangkan dirinya berjalan keluar dari sini. Yunho mengedipkan mata ketika berjuang menggerakan kaki kanan dan demi kebahagian teragungnya, kakinya bergerak sedikit ke air.

"Mulai menyukai mandi ini, hah?" Jae menggoda seraya masuk ke ruang mandi, memperhatikan sebuah senyuman tergambar di wajah Yunho.

.

.

Continue to wp hehehe *nyengir*

Sekali lagi, Damaged dipindahkan ke WP karena peraturan FFN dan provider. Silahkan buka kohan44 titik wordpress titik com tanpa spasi

Ini udah bingung harus nulis alamat sitenya kayak gimana hahaha atau search aja di google dengan keywords : kohan44 damaged


End file.
